The detainee
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: Nara Shikamaru get's the mission to bring the convicted criminal to his home village to be put in prison but things don't turn out the way planned. A ShikaxTemXHida story in a parallel universe (discontinuity of events). Sorry for any mistakes made -I'm not a native english speaker. Let me know what you think or if there is anything I should change!
1. A brand new mission for Nara

It was an very early morning in Konoha and a extremely lazy person was unusually quickly walking to the Hokage's office. As soon as he showed in the doors Shizune looked up at him and before he could say a word she announced ' Tsunade-sama is already waiting for you. Please step inside.'. The young man nodded and went inside of the office. Tsunade was sitting there, covered with paperwork, she looked, quite unpleased, up at him.  
'You are late. Again.' She spoke coldly.  
' I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. This morning hours are really not my time. What's the reason for fetching me so early?' He scratched his neck.  
' I've got a very important mission for you and Naruto . As he is still sleeping and no power on earth is able to wake that sleepyhead up, so I will tell you the details and it will be your duty to tell him what it is about.' **  
**'Uhg..How troublesome.' He sighted.  
'So listen carefully. I want you two to bring an extremely dangerous S-rank ninja, who was caught by us, to his home village where he should be accused and convicted'  
' An extremely dangerous S-rank ninja? Who is it? And where should I bring him to? Tsunade you're speaking in riddles, clarify it to me. ' He smiled at her lazily. He must have admitted, she caught his interest.  
'So Shikamaru I know you won't be pleased but you're the only person who knows what to expect from him. He's from Yugakure.' She fell silent waiting for his reaction.  
'Ynagakure?' He smiled widely. ' A dangerous S-rank ninja form a resort village? How dangerous can that be?' He started laughing when suddenly something came to his mind. His face paled. 'Don't tell me it's HIM.' His voice was confident interspersed with anger.  
'Yes it is. I'm sorry for forcing you to see him again. I know it's hard for you, but we have no other way. You..' He interrupted her with a bored face.  
'Yes, yes, save your breath for someone else. I understand. It's my duty anyway. I can handle that freak somehow or I will blow him up again. ' Hi smiled slightly. ' Now am I allowed to leave? My bed is calling really strong and I need some sleep before that dead long trip. So troublesome.' He yawned.  
Tsunade looked at him a bit shocked. She didn't expect that from Shikamaru, or maybe not all of that. Asuma's death has truly changed the boy into a man.  
'Sure you can, just turn up tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. at the main gate and don't forget to tell this also to Naruto. I will send someone with the journey plan this evening. Be ready for a long, irritating trip although.' She smiled at him.  
' Yes hokage –sama. I'm already aware of that fact that my psyche will be damaged by that criminal. Well…I guess Naruto won't be too relaxing either. ' He sighted.' Anyway. Good bye then.'

He left the office and went outside. The fresh, cold air was blowing him into the face. He took a deep breath that got him sober from the rest of sleepiness. _' So we're going to meet again. Maybe this time I will be able to get rid of you , you immortal bastard. That's going to be a very interesting trip.'_ He thought to himself smiling.


	2. Hello Princess

The rest of the day he spend rather as usual. He told Naruto about the mission who just answered 'That's going to be fun! Dattebayo!' and started packing his stuff. Nothing interesting.  
Shikamaru just finished feeding the deers when the letter from Tsunade came. He took it from the currier and lied himself down on a hill next to his house. He started reading:

'Shikamaru,

I'm sending you the plan for the whole trip and I'm reminding you that it starts tomorrow  
at 9 a.m. at the main gate. Please don't be late. Good luck.

Godaime Hokage'

He took the other sheet of paper out of the envelope. The plan looked like this:

 **Day1: 9 A.M. –transmission of the prisoner. Start of the journey to Sunagakure.  
** ' _Sunagakure? It's been a really long time now since I've been there for the last time. I'm wondering if it changed.'_ He was lying to himself. He didn't want to know if IT changed, but if SHE did. The last time they met was when she, as the ambassador, visited Konoha. She grew up a lot, she has changed. For the better of course. _'But how does she looked like now? Does she still wear those four ponytails? '_ He caught himself at thinking of her. ' Baka!' He whispered to himself and continued reading.

 **Day4-5 (depending on the frequency of breaks): Arrival at Sunagakure. Stop there for 2-3 days to clear the documentation and get the recommendation letter from the Kazekage to travel save through Takigakure no Sato.**

 _'_ _2-3 days? That's quite long. Maybe there will be a occasion…'_ He cut of his own thought willing to hit himself. _' Baka! Baka! You will be on a mission! There will be no place for private stuff.'_ He sighted deeply. _'What did that woman do to you? You're being obsessed with her since a quite long time now Shikamaru! …..and damn…..You're missing her view. Father was right! Women are seriously troublesome.'_

 **After leaving Sunagakure travel to Takigakure. Try not to stay there too long, that climate is not conducive. After that go straight to Yugakure, stay till the end of the process and leave.**

 **When you come back I want you to give me a ready report form the whole trip.  
In case of any problems send me a messenger eagle.**

 **'** _Tsunade-sama I hope we won't have any trouble. I can't imagine solving problems with that vulgar jerk .That's absolutely going to be troublesome! '_

The next morning a very sleepy young man was leaning against the village gate. He looked at his watch- " 9:03" . _'They're late.'_ He grimaced but then saw a blonde with a huge backpack on his back running towards him.  
'Shikamaru! Shikamaru! I'm sorry for being late! I couldn't find my favorite pair of socks! ' Naruto shouted being on the half way to him. Shikamaru only shook his head with embarrassment. _'Sometimes I'm really wondering why I am friends with that guy'_ He sighted.  
'Troublesome…no problem. They aren't here anyway. '  
' No? oh…well they are late! Dattebayo! ' He shouted in indignation.  
'Yea…troublesome…'  
Suddenly some voices could be heard from behind the street corner.  
' Fuck you! I'm not going faster! It's your fucking problem that you left too late! My  
Jashin-sama!'  
' Prisoner! We're reminding you of your language! Go faster!'  
'Reminding me of my language?! I can fucking talk the way I find it as proper ! What do you wimps wannna do to me!? Kill me?! I'm fucking immortal and I'm already convicted! You idiots can do nothing to me! ' He laughed hysterically.  
'Ughmm…God, I'm so lucky to get rid of you, really! I'm just sorry for that poor guy who will have to handle with you all the way! '  
They showed up, two guards and HIM in handcuffs without his scythe. To see that he hadn't changed a bit and no scar was visible on his as usual naked chest made shivers run down Shikamaru's spine. He was carefully watching his face, every little expression, every little move he made on the way towards them. Indescribable anger fulfilled him. He felt himself going red all over the face, and clenched his firsts.  
Now they were staying face to face. Hidan immediately recognized him.  
'Wow! Princess! You're the one who blow me up!' He laughed loudly. 'You're going to be my guide?! What you gonna do now? Push me down the cliff?' He was still laughing. 'That's fucking hilarious that they have chosen you to do this job! They must really hate you here! Why so red sleeping beauty? Are you blushing because of me?'  
One of the guards couldn't hear that horrible laughter anymore and hit his head. He didn't even react just continued laughing.  
' I'm sorry for him. He's just an annoying ass. And what's worse my friends, now he's your annoying ass.' One of the guards spoke and sighted.  
' Thank you. We will go then. I'm not keen on spending any minute longer than I have to, with that person. ' Shikamaru spoke calmly, while Naruto was shocked looking at the still grinning silver-haired man.  
'Sure, have a nice journey though.' The other guard spoke with a ironic smile.  
'We will, thank you.' He went forward and just threw Naruto a: ' Go behind that laughing Jackass.' Naruto nodded a bit scared.

They started they journey. Hidan was saying some stupid text from time to time, but no one seemed to pay attention to them after some time. They were walking, just walking.  
' _Gezzz! How boring is that!'_ Shikamaru yawed, when suddenly Hidan came closer so that they were walking at one level. Shika just looked with the corner of the eye at him and frowned his forehead.  
'What are you planning bastard? '  
'Why so harsh? Am I'm saying something? No, I'm not! So what's you fucking problem?! Can a detainee not even walk where he wants to!?'  
'No as long as he is a detainee or rather that kind of fucktard.'  
' Pfff Jashin-sama! What's your problem buddy?! I'm trying to be nice here and show you my good sides and you're pulling me down in the mud! Seriously! Are you still mad about killing that sensei of yours? Grow up kid and get over it!'  
'Get over it?! You killed my best friend, my mentor who was like a father for me!' He felt that feeling of rage overwhelming him . Naruto stayed unusual quite, he seemed a bit scared of Hidan.  
'Yeah…just get over it…I don't see your problem bro..' The Akatsuki member shook his shoulders and continued walking.  
Shikamaru had enough of conversations with that guy, so he just kept silent and didn't complain about being bored anymore.

They stopped for the night and were now sitting around the camp fire. The only thing that kept Shika optimistic was the positive thought that made him also feel nervous. The one that he couldn't wait till he finally saw HER again. In his mind he was painting a picture of her. Her blond hair, that always reminded him of the golden morning sand of Suna. Pinned into four ponytails. Once as he had the occasion to see her with her hair down it took his breath, she looked absolutely charming. He regretted that she wasn't wearing it that way more often. Then there were those deep, often angry looking turquoise eyes. They looked just gorgeous when the light reflected in them making them sparkle. And of course that huge white smile that made him melt. Then he reminded himself of something that made him blush. He remembered too good the incredible curves of her body. That was the first thing he mentioned when they have met again after years. She wasn't skinny like Ino, neither she had the childish body of Sakura. She had transformed into a wonderful woman . He had to admit he felt attracted to her. That made him blush even more.  
He suddenly realised that Hidan came close to him , watching him carefully with a smirk. Shika jumped back surprised.  
'What are you doing?!'  
Hidan laughed, again giving the brunet shivers .' The Jinjuriki was calling you but you were in a world of your own, so I was looking if you are fine. Fucking taking care of you! You should be damn thankful! Why are you blushing like crazy? What were you fantasying about? ' He asked him curious. Naruto came closer to them and looked as well on the face of his friend which has got even more red.  
'Hey, are you ok Shika? You're seriously red on the face , are you going to be ill or what? ' Naruto asked worried never seeing his friend like this before.  
'Nope Naruto I'm absolutely fine. And I wasn't fantasying ! ' He resented.  
'Damn man, you were! Just who was it!? Which hot girl were you undressing?!' Hidan kept pushing on it.  
' No one! I want undressing anybody! ' He felt embarrassed.  
'Yeah! Oh course! So if you weren't undressing anymore, who were you already rolling in the hay?!' Hidan grinned.  
Shikamaru's eyes widened. He heard that expression once but still felt like asking about it. " I did what?!'  
' You know, in whose pants were you getting? Or should I say whom were you making love to?' he burst out laughing , and even Naruto couldn't help but smile stupidly.  
' Nobodies pants! You pervert! Gezzz! I was just remembering someone. ' He added the last sentence quietly .  
' Who? ' Hidan kept asking, and enjoying himself. Naruto looked interested too.  
'Come on Shika! Tell us! Dattebayo! ' Naruto pushed it.  
' Just a friend I haven't seen for a really long time.' He muttered under his nose.  
' A friend? A really hot friend you have a secret crush on?' Hidan raised his eyebrow. Naruto's gaze sticked like glue to Shikamarus lips, waiting impatiently to hear what his friend was about to say. Shikamaru never told him anything about any girl he might have liked, actually Shikamaru never talked to Naruto about women. Actually he didn't do to anyone, expect Asuma.  
'So Shika-baby reveal us your little secret. What's her name?' Hidan couldn't wait to hear a name coming out of his mouth. 


	3. Ino-chan

Shikamaru looked around. There was no possibility he could escape that question, but there was also no possibility for him to tell them the truth as they would meet HER on the next evening.  
' Her name is….. Ino.' Telling that name and fighting the rumor at home was a better option for him than hearing Naruto blurting his secret to HER and die in her eyes and be  
a laughing-stock later on in Konoha. He felt terrible while speaking it out.  
Naruto opened his eyes wider and wider, his mouth opened. 'I…I….INO?!' He shouted. ' But Shika, buddy, I never knew! Seriously! I would never guess you are falling for her! You rather looked like she was annoying you! Oh brother! I would say any other name for example hm…Temari! But never INO!' Naruto was shouting around.  
 _'He…he….he…..he spoke HER name out. Why did he do that?! I mean there are a million other girls in Konoha, why did he took the name of the only girl in Suna that I know?!'_ Shikamaru's heart started beating faster.  
Hidan looked a bit disappointed, like he was expecting some exotic name.  
' Ino you say? Well if you mean it. I'm not convinced but I let it count.' He leaned back and looked in the night sky letting Naruto continue shouting about how incredible that was.  
'Why did you mention Temari? ' The brunet asked trying to make his voice sound as calm as possible.  
' I don't know…you know we - I mean me and Sakura and Sai were chattering about you two a bit…Don't get mad, but I was thinking that you were behaving strangely good-mooded around her and Sai even drew a really cute picture of you two because you " looked so gorgeous together"- as he said. And Sakura was 100% sure you have a crush on her and she's falling for you.'  
 _' Sakura was 100% sure you have a crush on her and_ _ **she's falling for you…'**_ That sentence was repeating like a echo inside of Shikamaru's head. ' _She was falling for me? Or maybe she's still falling for me?_ _Was Sakura right? Could I have been so blind?_ _"_ _No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves."That's what my father told me…But…Temari?'  
_ 'Oh…I see…hm…funny mistake…' He mumbled.' I will go to bed now…we have a long journey ahead of us. Good night.' He laid himself on the side with the back to Naruto, definitely finishing that embarrassing conversation. He was thinking for some more time about what Naruto said but then fall deeply asleep.

On the next morning Shika woke up unexpected early and started to prepare breakfast. His head was still busy with their conversation from the evening before, he didn't sleep really well. He had been thinking of the possible excuses he could make when he got back to Konoha all night . _'What will Ino say?_ ' He thought, when he suddenly stiffened. His eyes widened in terror when he looked at the sleeping Naruto. ' _What if he tells HER?!'_ He didn't want to think what SHE would be thinking about him if Naruto revealed his secret. ' What have I done?' He told himself scared.  
'Nothing yet, but you will for sure burn the breakfast if you keep on like that! ' Shikamaru turned around quickly to see that Hidan was also already awaken.' Take it from the fire you idiot! Stop thinking of that bitch and get back to work!' He shouted at him.  
Shikamaru woke up from his trance and took the heavily fried breakfast from the fire.  
' She's not a bitch bastard! Watch out what you're saying! ' He kind of regretted saying it, because it made him feel even more sick. He was not protecting HER name but somehow that annoying Ino's one. He couldn't help but to show an expression of disgust on his face that made Hidan get totally confused.  
'Wait a minute! What was that ? Why are you so disgusted?'  
'Disgusted?! You have freaking hallucination!' Shika wasn't in the mood to talk to him. No he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
' Fuck you infidel! I need a bath! ' Hidan complained waking Naruto up.  
'What is it guys ? Are we already leaving? ' Naruto said sleepy.  
'Yes, so get your ass up Naruto!' Shika was angry.' A Bath?! Where do you want to bathe here?! '  
'I have no fucking idea! But until I won't get my bath and you won't let me do my ritual I'm fucking not moving anywhere! ' Hidan was talking serious.  
' Damn…OK than! If it makes us save time. Naruto watch that idiot and I will go and look for some pond. ' Not waiting for a response he went off .  
 _'What should I do ? What should I do now!?_ ' He panicked inside of his head. ' _Relax Shikamaru, relax. There's only a small possibility he tells HER. Everything is going to be fine.'_ Just as he cooled down he found a wonderful little pond. Just picturesque. He went back for Hidan and led him to the pool.  
'Have fun…' Shika sat down at a tree.  
' What do you mean have fun?! First of all I need to do my ritual and with that handcuffs it will be damn hard and what more I need a weapon to do it. The second problem is :Are you going to sit here and watch me bathe like that , you pervert!? ' Hidan shouted.  
' First of all can't give you any weapon or release you from your handcuffs. I'm just reminding you that you're a detainee. And YES I'm going to sit here and watch if you aren't running away anywhere.' Shikamaru cooled down and wasn't in the mood to argue.  
' Pervert!' Hidan groaned. He started undressing himself. Shikamaru was watching, he didn't know why, but he had no other activity he could occupy. Hidan was really well build. Tall, muscular with a visible outline of a six-pack. Suddenly Shikamaru jumped up.  
'What the fuck are you doing?!' He shouted at Hidan.  
' Undressing? Do you think I'm going to bathe in my pants and then walk all day around with a wet ass? ' Hidan looked at him while undressing his boxer shorts.  
Shikamaru looked away embarrassed, he didn't want to see **that.** Hidan laughed.  
'Like what you see Nara-baby? '  
Shikamaru didn't say anything just tried not to look at him anymore.  
'Anyway, I wouldn't run away. If I fucking wanted to I wouldn't be here anymore. You're a weak guard, you know?' Hidan started talking.  
'Yeah…Whatever….You wouldn't run away? Why is that? ' Shika was quite surprised.  
'I'm not fucking crazy, you know? I'm intelligent enough to use the resort they are suggesting me to go. They can't fucking kill me or anything so they are going to put me in the slammer. Free food, no Kakuzu pissing you off, a normal bed and no work. Seriously , that sounds great to me!' Hidan was talking enthusiastic.  
'Resort? I'm not getting you down but jail doesn't sound that good for me. And since they are going to put you there for life sentence and you are immortal….well that's freaking long, you know? ' Shikamaru couldn't understand Hidan's way of thinking. Why did he wanted to go to prison?  
' You think I'm going to sit there forever? With only guys?! I'm not freaking gay like you! I'm absolutely going to break out as soon as I get bored. I did that many times before.'  
'GAY?! What the hell…?! Whatever….They will torture you, you know? As long as you won't tell them everything about the Akatsuki.' That vision was pleasuring for him. He smiled.  
' You think I will keep a secret? I'm not fucking about! I will frame all of them! That bastard Kakuzu especially! Fucking asshole! I will sing like a bird! No shit, they don't mean anything to me! They only made me trouble.' Hidan was glad to speak it out.  
'You're seriously the worst person I've ever met. Is there anything that counts for you expect that God of yours? ' The brunet was deeply shocked.  
'Nope.' Hidan answerer quickly and continued his bathe.


	4. Late night

When Hidan finally got ready and Naruto has also packed his stuff together they could continued they journey. Going straight away to Suna.

After a short period of time Naruto was visibly staying behind them.  
'Naruto! What's up with you? Hurry up!' Shikamaru stopped looking back at his friend. The blond came slowly to them holding his stomach tight.  
'Um…Shikamaru I don't feel well. My stomach is hurting really bad.' Naruto groaned.  
' Have you eaten something bad? ' Shikamaru looked worried, because his friend was getting green.  
' Only the breakfast you have made in the morning'  
'Damn Naruto…You ate THAT? I kind of ruined that and wanted to throw it away! ' He shook his head.  
' Throw it away? Um..um….I think I'm going to throw it up!' Naruto said and disappeared in the bushes.  
'I told you it would end up bad!' Hidan laughed.  
' _Damn, that's not good. We have a long way in ahead of us, apart from Suna. We don't have time for Naruto being sick.'_

Naruto came back still looking very ill but they continued they trip. They had to take more breaks than they planned to. They were reaching Suna in the middle of the night and Shikamaru was awfully angry. He knew when they would have arrived on time she would had been waiting there. He could have spend one afternoon more in her presence. Now it was nigh, the whole sand country was sleeping, it was freezing cold and he had a bastard with him that was complaining all the time. Shikamaru was also sleepy and the only thing he wanted now was to finally lie down in a normal bed. They rushed to the Kaze-kages office. He knew Gaara would be there.

As they entered the building a bright light blinded them. It was warm and pleasantly what was adversely affecting on Shikamaru making him feel even more sleepy. 'Wait here.' He asked Naruto and Hidan.  
'Shikamaru but I want to meet Gaara…' Naruto spoke through pain.  
' Not yet Narto. You will see him, now you're sick. Sit down and rest.' Naruto nodded, Hidan was just standing and looking around. ' _Suspicious…'_ Shikamaru thought and went inside of the Kage's room.  
Gaara was standing at the window, watching the calm city.  
'You are late Nara.' He said with no emotions.  
'I'm sorry Kaze-kage-sama. We had some trouble. Naruto got sick.'  
'Naruto?' He turned back to him. ' I didn't know that he was coming also.' He smiled slightly. He and Naruto were really good friends. ' So he's ill? Send him to our hospital they will take care of him… or not…he will stay at my home and I will call my private doctor. That will be better for him.'  
Shikamaru was just about to say something when someone rushed into the room saying quickly- ' I'm sorry Gaara-sama, I came as quick as possible. I didn't know our guests would come today anymore.'  
Shikamaru turned around and saw a person that made his pulse raise, his cheeks get red and he wasn't able to breathe. 'T..Temari-chan...? ' he spoke out nearly inaudible. SHE was standing right in front of him. She was wearing a short back dress, with a kind of purple corset tied with a purple ribbon. Over it she had a sand-color coverlet. Her hair was down, messy, a little bit wet. Her face with a blush from the rushing.  
'Temari-chan, why do you look like this?' Gaara asked her unpleased.  
'I'm sorry bother I was just taking a shower when your information reached me.' She looked down apologizing but then she suddenly noticed Shikamaru staring at her with his month opened. She blushed even more. 'Shikamaru-san. Welcome again. ' She said confused.  
'Thank you. I'm glad to be your guest again.' He said looking back at Gaara not to show her he's blushing also.  
'Temari, bring our guests to their accommodation and Naruto-kun to our house and call the doctor. ' Gaara ordered.  
'Of course. Would you please follow me? ' She looked still confused at Shikamaru, who seemed to avoid her eyes.  
'Sure' He murmured. ' Good nigh Sama.' He left the office and found Hidan standing in a very close distance to HIS Temari.


	5. Cheesy as can be!

'Excuse me, but are you lost?' Hidan said to her with a voice neither of the guys knew.  
' Excuse me, what?' Temari was overwhelmed. ' No I'm not lost. Why should I?' Temari looked up into his eyes not increasing the distance.  
'Because you know angle, heaven is a long way from here.' He smirked at her.  
She just looked at him with contempt. ' You must be the accused form Akatsuki. Follow me, all of you.' She walk out of the building.  
'What was that?!' Shikamaru hissed to Hidan.  
'Damn she's hot! That's a girl in my type!' Hidan was following her with no opposition.  
' Angle?! Heaven?! You don't even believe in God!' Shikamaru kept hissing.  
' Well, maybe I don't, but that girl would definitely be a reason for me to start!' He smirked and walked up to Temari's level.  
'So princess , gonna tell me your name? ' He walked close to her.  
Temari didn't seem to take care of the "much too close position" Hidan was taking in Shikamaru's eyes. ' No. No chance.' Temari spoke substantive.  
'Come on babe! What's wrong with you?' Hidan was still trying.  
'Babe?!' Temari definitely didn't like that nickname. She gave him one of her famous cold shoulder looks that could kill.  
'Au! If looks could kill you would be a weapon of mass destruction.' Hidan groaned.  
 _'What's that?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? WHY IS SHE SMILING AT HIM!? WHAT DID HE SAY?! '_ Shikamaru was definitely freaking out going a few steps behind them, watching their chat.  
Temari smiled, she couldn't help. He did was funny.  
' Um a smile? Was I good?' Hidan gained self-confidence. ' So I will introduce myself. My name is Hidan, how I'm doing so far?' He kept on smirking.  
She was still smiling. ' Charming…' She laughed. ' My name is Temari.'  
 _'WHAT?! She's smiling, she's laughing?! No! No! That's going much too far! ' Shika_ quicken his pace and also caught up with them.  
'So Temari, how's it going? ' He started the small talk.  
Temari was quite ashamed she got into such a loose conversation with this guy.  
'Well, quite ok I think. You know much work here in Suna.' She explained to Shika with embarrassment.  
'Yeah I see…' Shikamaru's heart was beating incredibly fast.  
'How about you cry-baby? ' She looked amused.  
'Damn, troublesome woman! Can't you just forget that nickname?!'  
'Nope. So how's it going ?'  
'You know…troublesome, as always.' Then he pulled out a cigarette.  
'What are you doing?' She looked shocked. 'Since when are you smoking?!' She was getting angry with him.  
'Jeah jerk, since when are you smoking?! ' Hidan tried to come back into the conversation.  
' Since Asuma's death.' He cut off looking with evil at Hidan. He couldn't describe how much he hated him.  
' Oh I see…but still cry-baby! ' She hit his head. 'Baka! That's the worst thing you could inherit after Asuma!' She looked at him angrily, but smiling.  
'Yeah yeah…can't help it…'He smiled. He really adored her smile.  
They finally got into a small building .  
'That's the police department. Your home for the next days .' She looked at Hidan.  
'That?! Come on Blondie! Only if you visit me every day! ' Hidan was looking at her with a irresistible smile.  
'It's Temari' She cut off. ' We will see…if you will be a good boy…' She played with the collar of his cloak . _'She played with the collar of his cloak…..SHE PLAYED WITH THE COLLAR OF HIS CLOAK!? What is she doing?! '_ Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. She definitely changed.  
'A good boy you say? Hmm…will a get a reward? ' Hidan kept smiling at her, feeling rather pleased with her fingers touching from time to time his chest.  
' Maybe…' She smiled and pushed him into the cell. ' Sweet dreams.' She smirked and turned around to Shikamaru who was watching that all with his jaw dropped. ' Now I can show you , your place, so you can finally go to bed. You must be horrible tired after that long journey.' She smiled at him , going outside.  
' Uhm…yeah…' He was red. After what she was doing to Hidan, that sentence brought ambiguous thoughts to his mind. He followed her while Hidan was shouting something from behind, but Shika wasn't listening anymore. He was all alone with her now. Only him and HER. ' _You're on a mission Shikamaru! Hold back…screw it! I have the chance so I'm going to make the best out of it!'_ He decided.  
'You have changed Temari. A lot. You were your hair like that always now? ' He started to break the ice.  
'I have changed? ' She was surprised to hear that from him. ' Well I hope for the better. No I don't wear it that way. And you, you grew up. Much more like a man…' She was looking at him and noted his mixed face expression. 'Um! Not that way.. I mean….I mean…just…' She decided to stay quiet before saying anything more stupid to him.  
'Well I will take it as a compliment troublesome woman.' He smiled.  
'Don't get used to them!'She hit his shoulder laughing.  
' _"No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves." Could it be?'  
_ They were standing in front of a quite big hotel.  
'Well that's it. The man at the reception will give you your keys. So we will see tomorrow then.' She smiled and turned around.  
'Wait…' he said subconsciously. But then looked down in the ground what was absolutely untypical for him.  
She turned back to him smiling. 'Yhm? What is it? '  
'Well it's late…I don't think you should walk alone at this time of the night…'  
'Come on Crybaby! I'm no longer that girl who needs to be protected. To be honest I never was. As far as I can remember , you're the one who needed protection. ' She was teasing him.  
He's man's pride suffered from that comment. ' Um…But still..It's too dangerous.'  
 _'_ Dangerous? Shikamaru, please. I'm the host here and I know the village better than anyone probably does, so you don't have to be worried about me!'She tried to convince him.  
He was thinking for a while if he should give way. Then he decided that he had only a few opportunists to be alone with her and this was one of them. ' No.' He looked seriously at her. ' I will take you home. And I don't accept any protest.'  
She was surprised, really. ' Not to troublesome for you pineapple-head? ' She teased him more.  
'Troublesome, but I will have a bad conscience if something bad happens to you. '  
'Shit! Shikamaru! What happened? Since when are you so worried about me…or anybody? Why do you care so much? ' She asked him suspicious.  
'It's not your business. Are we going , or are we going to sand here and unfreeze our asses? ' He needed to change the topic quickly.  
'Sure. First I need to pick the sick Naruto from the office of my brother, than we can go to my place Mr. I'm too worried to let you go alone.' She laughed and they started walking they way back. _  
_As they were walking Shikamaru just felt that gentle feeling of happiness just by being with her.  
'Baka..' He whispered looking in the stellate sky.  
'What baka?' Temari looked at him.  
'I'm just surprised how wonderful the stars are here in Suna. I didn't expect that to be so. '  
'That's why 'baka?'' She kept wondering.  
'Yeah..' He sighted.  
'So how's Ino going? ' Temari looked back at the dark way they were going.  
' _Ino?! Why did she asked about her? Why not about Choji? Does she think that….? No she doesn't….or does she? '  
'_You know..blonde, shrill …as always…' He smiled unsure. ' Why do you ask?'  
'Just like that. I mean I thought …or just forget it.' She cut off.  
'No! Now I want to know! 'He kept pushing.  
'Well I just thought that you guys are together…always looked like it. ' She mumbled.  
'NO! NO! We never were! Why did it looked that way?!' He denied violently.  
'Hey! Relax! I just told you what I was thinking. She always hanged on you. You guys were a quite well-matched couple I must admit.'  
'WERE A WELL-MATCHED COUPLE?!' He was freaking out…as it was possible being Shikamaru. 'We were no couple and what more, well-matched!? Come on! We don't suit to each other ! Never ever! I would suit better to you than to her! ' The last one escaped him. He got red all over and he was just thankful that it was dark and she couldn't see it.  
'You and me you say?' She laughed. 'If you say so cry-baby.' She was just entering the building and just added. ' You really changed Shikamaru. I like it.' And disappeared inside.  
He was flabbergasted.  
As she came out with Naruto and Gaara, Shikamaru felt quite unwell in their company.  
'Oh..Shikamaru. What are you doing here? I thought Temari had brought you to your accommodation.' Gaara spoke measuring him with his eyes.  
'She did Kazekage-sama but I insisted to escort her home. It's dangerous for a woman to walk alone at this time of the night, even if she's a strong kunochi.' Shikamaru tried to speak objectively, to make it at least emotional in front of Gaara as possible.  
'I see. Thank you. You can leave now. She will come save home. Thank you for the care. It wasn't necessary.' He said coldly.  
'Thank you Shikamaru-san. See you tomorrow. ' She smiled slightly.  
'Yes. Good bye. I hope Naruto you will feel better tomorrow. '  
Naruto just moaned. Shikamaru watched them walk away _. 'Damn…Why was this moment so short?'_


	6. The matter of age

The next morning the blond kunochi was walking quickly with a big paper bag to some building. She went inside quietly when she heard: ' Well well…look who came! What are you doing here so early Blondie? Missed me too much to wait any longer? ' Some jail bird spoke amused resting at the iron bars.  
'Shut up' She hissed .' Temari is the name! Nope I didn't miss you I just brought you your reward for being a good boy.' She smiled and opened the cell stepping inside. He looked at her attentively.  
'Reward? What do you have for me chick? ' He was curious.  
She put the paper bag on his bed and suddenly started opening his handcuffs.  
'Why are you doing this?' He looked confused.  
'How you want to eat your reward with chained up hands?'  
'Eat my reward?' He looked at the paper bag.' You made me breakfast? ' He was surprised.  
'Yup.' She smiled while handing the paper bag to him.  
'Thanks…' That word was unusual in Hidan's month. ' You're not scared?'  
'Sacred of? '  
'Of me of course. I mean you unchained me and you are in one cell with a dangerous criminal. A girl should be scared of that kind of shit.' He started eating the food she brought him and was surprised how good it was.  
'Of you?!' She started laughing. 'I'm not any better girl, I'm a kunochi! Anyway, you really haven't talked to many girls in your life, have you? Actually how old are you? '  
'Well I stopped counting but.. ' He was thinking for some time.' I think it's something about 140…'  
'What?! Come on! No shit! I've made you breakfast! '  
'No shit girlie. I'm immortal you know? ' He smirked.  
That officially gave her shivers. ' How's that possible? '  
'Thanks to the great Jashin-sama! I was a good subject of him so he gave me a reward. And now what? Scared? ' He smiled.  
'Nope…only of the fact that I'm hanging out with such a grandpa…'She laughed and sat next to him on the bed.  
'Hey hey! Watch out what you're saying! I'm no grandpa! I'm actually a fucking fantasy of yours. You won't admit it but it's fucking true. ' He smirked and kept eating.  
She laughed and looked at him. She had to admit. He was really nice …well, good looking…not to even say gorgeous….oh hell! He was damn hot! That chest , that gigolo style, those pink eyes and what turned her on even more was that he was dangerous for her. Temari couldn't resist the danger of a man that was the fore of his attraction. No one actually knew that dark side of her. In front of her brothers and the public she always played the good big sister of the kazekage, the ambassador. Private…She always dreamed to be wild and not really that good girl. She was never that type for a relationship. She liked one night stands and she was the one who was breaking hearts. But only a few knew about her real self.  
'You like what you see blondie? ' Hidan got her staring.  
'Hm…yes..' She kept looking at him.  
'Wanna try? ' Hidan put all the things away now being totally concentrated on her.  
'Try what?'  
'Me..' He came closer to her.  
'What you gonna do? ' She was looking in his eyes.  
'Well …depends…but I'm really keen on…' He looked down at her body. 'You know what I mean?'  
She laughed. ' Not what you wanna do with ME! That's absolutely clear! But with you- being convicted. '  
'What do you mean? ' He looked disappointed. ' I'm gonna tell them all I know and then relax in prison. '  
'No escaping? No will to do something else in this world? '  
'Nope. I'm bored with that. To be hones I wish they could simply kill me and it would be all over. ' He didn't knew why he told her that. He usually never told anyone about his wish to die.  
'You want to die? Why? Isn't there anything you want to live for? '  
Hidan stood up and walked around. 'Nope. Not a single thing. I got bored with this all. With the killing, with the blood , even with women. With the whole damn world. When you are 140 years old there's nothing more in the world that can give you that special kick. You saw all of the shit and wonders. No excitement. No emotions. No nothing.'  
'Well I see. But you shouldn't give up like that …life likes to make surprises.' She smiled and went outside the cell closing the door. ' I believe I don't have to chain you up again as you don't want to escape. So think about it and we will see later on. ' She smiled and went away. She walked to her brother's office where she found him and Shikamaru already working.  
'Hello. How is work going?' She smiled at them. She was in a strange good mood after that talk.  
'Good. We nearly finished. Where have you been? You left early today.' Gaara was looking at her with his steal blue eyes. Shika only turned around to her and smiled.  
 _'Damn! My stomach is giving me again that strange feeling…'_ He complained to himself. _  
_'Well ..' She couldn't answer-"some business", because first Gaara was the kage and than her baby brother, so she had to tell him exactly where she was. ' I was looking after the prisoner.'  
' I see …that wasn't necessary although. Now, would you take our guest to our house so that he can talk to Naruto-san? '  
Shikamaru looked strangely at Temari _. 'She visited Hidan? Why did she do that?'_  
'Of course Kazekage-sama. Would you follow me? ' She looked at Shikamaru.  
 _'I hate her being so formal to me. I feel like a stranger to her._ ' 'Of course. Kazekage-sama, goodbye and thank you for the letter.' He left following Temari.  
'So Shika, how did you sleep? ' She was still in thoughts.  
'Well quite good, how about you? Why did you visit Hidan?'  
'Ymm…well I promised him a reward for being good. I'm keeping a promise.'  
'What was his reward? '  
'Nothing special..'She smiled.  
'Troublesome..' He sighted.  
They quickly reached a huge villa. Shika was impressed.  
'That's your house? '  
'Yes. You know there are some advantages about being the Kazekage's sister. Come in.' She went inside.  
The house was enormous. It was quite modest equipped. Only the most important things. Like in a typical male style. If he didn't know who was living here he would never guess it was also a woman. He was used to his mothers style. There were things everywhere: photos, figures and such stuff he paid no attention to. Still it was clean. That was the only clue that could tell him Temari did really lived there. They walked to the guests room, Naruto was lying in a big bed, white like the sheet.  
'Damn…he doesn't look good. ' He whispered to Temari.  
' I know. He got food poisoning.'  
Naruto woke up slowly and smiled at them.  
'What are you guys flirting here around again?!' He smiled pale.  
Shika smiled and sat down at his bed. It hurt to see Naruto that way. So weak and that's all because of him. 'How are you doing buddy? Will you be fine soon?'  
'Well I'm better than yesterday. My stomach doesn't hurt that much anymore. I guess we will be able to leave as planned tomorrow. ' He smiled.  
'No! There's no way! You're too sick Naruto-san! You will absolutely stay in bed some more! ' Temari denied.  
' Don't rush Naruto. We have time.' The brunet lied to him. They didn't have time. They had an arrangement and they were in a quite hurry , but there was no sense in telling him.' So relax and sleep a little bit longer so you will recover soon. We will go now. '  
Temari just nodded and Naruto closed his eyes again falling immediately asleep.  
As they went out Temari still spoke quietly. ' He's still very weak and I think I will take him some more time to recover.'  
'I see..' That worried him.  
'You want some tea? ' She smiled leading him to the filled with light living room. Still modest but there were a few photos at the walls and the commode.  
'Sure. Why not.' He walked up to the piece of furniture and looked carefully at the pictures while Temari disappeared in the nearby kitchen.  
He saw her family. Her when she was a baby girl with her mother and Kankuro on her arm . One of the whole family of course without Gaara. Then there was one that showed the three siblings as young chunins. But only one caught his eye. He took the photo in his hands and smiled a bit suprised. It was a really small Temari sitting on a deer in the Nara wood and his father standing smiling with the Yondaime Kazekage at his side. Temari walked out with a tablet in a apron and put the tee on the table. She walked to Shikamaru and blushed when she saw what he was looking at.  
'Why are you staring at it?'  
' It's really cute…' He smiled. ' I didn't know you're family was friends with the Nara clan.'  
'Well my father was. He had a soft point for those animals. Gaara….well he wasn't interested in continuing that friendship somehow.'  
'Well too bad. Maybe we have already met back then, but I think I was too young to remember it. ' He smiled and put the photo back.  
' Right! I've totally forgotten you're younger. How old are you now?'  
'17..and you?' He never thought about how old she actually was.  
' 19..I will soon have my birthday , so it looks like there's a 3 years difference between us.'  
 _'That's quite much...' '_ Yeah…looks like…'  
A unpleasant silence fall when Shikamaru was drinking his tea, looking at Temari in her apron and thinking to himself that he could actually get used to that view.  
'Well Nara, what else are you doing today? '  
'Hm…let me think…I don't have any real plans. Everything what should be done is ready so I have my free time so I will probably go and watch the clouds.'  
'Wanna go and see some culture of Suna? There's a street party down the village. We could go if you want to? ' She sipped her tea.  
Shikamaru's hears skipped a beat. Was she inviting him? Shouldn't the man make the first step?  
'Yeah…why not. It can be fun. ' She smiled lazily.


	7. Cry me a river

After they drunk their tea they went downtown and find a large crowd of people walking around, eating , laughing. Some loud music was playing. Sounded like fun.  
'Troublesome..' Shikamaru sighted.  
'Come on lazy ass!' The enthusiastic Temari pulled him into the crowd. 'What we wanna do?'  
'Whatever…' He was looking around. There was a lot they could do but where to start.  
She only smiled at him and pulled him to the first activity.  
Through the whole afternoon they tried target shooting where Shika won Temari a teddy and after that they also took part in a race, but I was "too torublesome" for Shika so he gave up. They were also eating a lot of candy-floss, actually Temari was- she was crazy about it and they also discovered they both loved roasted nuts. The sun was going down and the wide grinning Temari was still pulling Shikamaru to some certain place. He had to admit he was tired- very tired. Temari was absolutely exhausting, even worse than his mother. He suddenly realized that they were at a quite big dune, all alone. He looked at her confused.  
'What are we doing here?'  
'I have a nice surprise for you…' She smiled and turned him around. He was rendered speechless. The view was incredible. Yellow, Orange, red and purple clouds were coming together at the horizon up to them.  
'Suna has surly one of the most amazing sunsets all over the world. ' He whispered. Temari smiled only looking pleased at him.  
'Wanna take a rest?' She laid down on the warm sand. So did Shika. They were lying next to each other looking at the burning sky. The boy took out a pack of cigarettes, pulled a cigarette and started smoking it. It was perfect. His clouds, so wonderful, HER , so wonderful and a cigarette. Then he felt like he was about to die. His heart stopped as she lied her head on his chest so that they were lying perpendicular to each other.  
'I hope you don't mind? 'She looked asking at him.  
'Nope, no problem.' He answered starting breathing again.  
She took the cigarette from his hand and took a deep breath of it.  
'What are you doing? ' He asked surprised.  
' I was always curious how it tastes…' She gave it back to him releasing the smoke.  
'And?'  
'Awful…I still don't get why you're doing it.'  
He just smiled. There was no way she could understand it. Even he didn't.

It was getting darker and darker. There would be no problem with that, because the star sky was also magical at Suna, but it was damn cold. They decided to go somewhere else. Shikamaru put his vest on Temari's shoulders but it wasn't that helpful. She still appreciated it . They went back to the party and entered the first best local. It was a nice little restaurant with a dance floor. Some old hit's were playing from a radio. It was rather calm in there.  
'Let me buy you dinner.' He offered her.  
'Shikamaru…umm…fine. ' She struggled.  
They took a place at a table at the wall. They ordered and started chatting again about their lives and hopes and whishes. They really had a good time when suddenly Temari paid attention to the song that was played. She revived .  
'Wow! I love that song!' She smiled listening to the sound of " Cry me a river" by Dolores Duran.  
'It's truly beautiful.' Shikamaru nodded and looked at her dreamy face. 'Do you want to dance?' He raised an eyebrow.  
'What? Dance?' She was surprised. She didn't expect that after Shikamaru. Never. ' Well if you're asking…yes.' She took gently his hand and they went on the dance floor where only two other couples were dancing. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. They were pressing their bodies against each other. She was thinking if she wasn't too close to him. After all they were only friends, but she screwed it . No one could destroy her that moment. One of her favorite songs, that she had imagined to dance to since she has been a small girl, was playing and she could snuggle up into some tender arms. It somehow felt like heaven for her.  
Shikamaru was tense at first. He didn't know if he was really allowed to put his hands around her waist, if he should have them higher or lower. He wasn't that much of a dancer so he was also afraid to step on her feet but as soon as he saw her relaxed and please face he calmed himself down and just enjoyed her nearness.  
When the song ended they felt a bit uncomfortable.  
' I should go home now. Gaara is surely already angry.'  
'I will bring you home than.'  
'No Shika. I just don't want to have more trouble than I already have ok?' She looked at him begging.  
'Fine…but…'  
'I will see you tomorrow morning…bye…' She quickly went away.

At her way home she felt the incredible need to go and talk to that bastard. That was weir and she knew Gaara would already rag her for being out so long but she had to see him.  
She went to the police department and went straight to his cell looked at him and said nothing.  
'What is it Blondie?' He stood up from his bunk and went up to the iron bars standing now face to face with her. 'Somebody's dead? Or why are you looking at me like that? '  
'Nothing..just nothing..' She looked in his eye. He wasn't understanding what the actual reason for her visit was, but he had the feeling that he got her wrapped around his finger and grinned.  
'You fucking missed me…I should have expected it… however you're not different to any other girl I had…You just can't resist my sexiness..don't you?'  
'Fuck you bastard…'She hissed and was about to turn away from him when some strong hand caught her wrist. It felt so hard and that it shouldn't be that way but it really turned her on. Was she some kind of psycho? Did she like the pain? No. She was just the girl who usually took control over everything and it was just enjoyable for her to feel weak in some strong arms. He saw that she liked it and laughed.  
'Damn you're a nasty, naughty little bitch under that cover of a cocky girlie.' He smirked. Why do you struggle so much if you know you can't resist it?'


	8. Gaara the babysitter

' Fuck you!' She wrench herself free. ' You fucking don't know nothing about me! NOTING!' She screamed at him and went away quickly. Now she just wanted to be at home. Why did she go there!? WHY?! She was angry at herself. Soon she was at home.  
'Gaara, Kankuro, I'm home!' She wanted to go straight to her room not to be stopped by anyone but her dreams nearly never come true. She run into Gaara.  
'Where have you been for so long Temari ? ' He was angry.  
'At the street party downtown…'  
'It's been over since about two hours now..Where have you been I'm asking you!?'  
' I was at a restaurant with my girls. I met them out there and we've just forgotten the time.' She smiled.  
'And what's this!?' He caught her red wrist. 'How will you explain that to me?!'  
'No how..'She just passed him and went towards her room. She knew it was extremely dangerous what she was doing right now. Gaara was blowing up behind her and she could almost hear the sound of sand gathering to attack her. That was probably the only thing in the world she was scared of – her brother. Suddenly she heard the helping voice of her hooded sibling.  
'Gaara! Relax! She's not your wife or anything! She's our sister and the older one! To be hones she could be doing or living wherever she wanted to. You have to accept it!'  
'Bakajaro…' The red-haired hissed and went to his room.  
Temari turned around and looked thankful at her other brother.  
'Oh no missy! I saved you but you've gonna tell me the story about this. ' He pointed at her wrist. They went inside of her room.  
'Now sis the whole truth about the evening. No shit, ok? '  
'Fine, but no word to Gaara! Well…I was at the street party downtown but not with the girls but with our guest- Shikamaru. There's nothing between us but you know how Gaara reacts when it comes to men. We were having fun and later on went to a restaurant and I kind of have forgotten the time. That's all.'  
'That don't explains your red wrist. Tem don't make me worry about you, because I know you don't want that cause you're too proud to take anyone's help, so you better tell me if that pineapple-head did something to you.' He was looking in her eyes.  
'NO! He didn't do that to me! He would never do! He's a good guy!' Temari kept protecting Shika.  
'Well than tell me what happened Temari.'  
'It…I ….I had an accident with the prisoner…' She admitted embarrassed.  
'He did that to you?' Kankuro was getting angry . ' How could that happen?!'  
' I was engaged into a conversation with him and came too close. He took the chance and grabbed my wrist, but that's really nothing! Please Kankuro don't do anything I'm already ashamed that I was so stupid. Please just let us forget about it ..' She begged him.  
Kankuro hesitated for some time but decided to help her sister with doing nothing. He knew how proud she was and that kind of accident that shouldn't have happened wouldn't be so bad for anyone else, but as it was Temari, it was the end of the word for her. She was a very diligent shinobi.  
'Fine…just …be more careful for the next time.'  
'I will Kankuro, I'm sorry.'  
He sighted and went out. ' Goodnight Tem.'  
'Goodnight' She whispered grabbing her still hurting wrist. She still felt his touch on her skin. Cold.


	9. Liars!

The next morning she was called to her brother's office very early and found the sleepy Shikamaru discussing with Gaara.  
'You called for me Kazekage-sama?' She looked at him, trying to avoid Shikamaru's eyes still feeling a bit uncomfortable about the last evening.  
'Yes. We have something we want to discuss with you. We want you to go on the mission with Shikamaru-san instead of Naruto, who is still too ill to continue the journey. I'm not sure about the decision. What will you say about this Temari-chan?'Gaara was looking right at her with no emotions as usual. It still gave her shivers.  
'Well Gaara-sama if I have to I will go. They can't be late so I think I can help them.' She looked questioning at Shikamaru as if it was his idea.  
' Than we should inform Naruto-san. Temari, please go and tell him. We need to talk about the details of the journey. '  
She nodded and went home. She was wondering if Shikamaru suggested her. There was something going on between them, she could feel it. Could he be….NO! She tried to forget about the thought.  
She reached home and went to the room with Naruto. He was looking through the window and smiled when he saw her coming in.  
'Temari-chan! I feel much better! Only a few days more and I can go!'  
'Yes..'She smiled. 'But Naruto-kun…Shikamaru has to travel on…there in no time…'  
'WHAT?! But he can't travel alone!'  
'Yes…I will go with him if it's ok for you? '  
'You? Oh..well of course..'He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't go with his friend. 'Well..'He smiled. ' If I didn't know that Shikamaru was falling for Ino I would tell you that this looks suspect. ' He started laughing.  
She looked surprised at Naruto. ' He's falling for Ino?'  
'Yup, he told me on the way here.' He smiled. 'Funny isn't it? '  
'Yup…funny as hell..' Her face paled. 'I need to go now Naruto-kun. Goodbye.' She rushed out not waiting for an answer _. "He's falling for INO."_ That sentence repeated in her head. How was that possible?! All what happened yesterday…he was so different since he came to the village. He seemed to care about her. But he was falling for INO?! That's absurd! He was…lying to her? Why was he doing all these things? She couldn't explain that all to her. She was mad and hurt. She didn't want to go on a mission with him anymore. She didn't want to see him . 'Fucking Liar!' She hissed and went instinctively to the police office. She was still pissed for the gray-haired's behavior of the day before but he seemed for her the lesser of two evils. She went inside and sat down on a the chair in front of his cell.  
'Already back bitchy?' He smirked looking at her. She kept silence with a pissed face expression. 'You're not going to talk to me today? Is that my punishment? You're hurting my feelings bae.' Than he looked at her wrist.' Hey I'm sorry for that…I didn't mean to be that harsh. But don't fucking tell me you're not that girl who likes to have it harder.' He was grinning.  
' Shut the fuck up bastard.' She kept looking at his stupid smile.  
'What's wrong with you today? It's not me that pissed you so much off . ' He sat down on the floor and kept looking at her face.  
' None of your business. Fucking lairs!'  
'Liars? Well who are 'them'…?'  
' You and that damn Shikamaru! All the fucking men!'  
'Oh…now I understand…You have problems with that lover boy. What did that bitch do to you?'  
'Nothing!'  
'He lied to you…What did he say?'  
'Nothing! Aren't you listening?!'  
' Well let me guess … he didn't tell you about his flame in Konoha? '  
'What?! You also know about it?! Bastard!'  
'I guessed. That's the only thing that makes a bitch like you so pissed. Were you two a couple? '  
'Never! We were just friends…good friends…why didn't he tell me?! I mean…and that behavior of him! He's just a fucking player ! a lazy-ass and a player!' She started walking around.  
'He was flirting with you and then it turned out he has a girl in his hometown. Stupid. But hey Blondie, don't take it so serious! You still have me!' He smirked.  
'Pfff…Bakajaro! ' She looked at him and had to smile. He didn't really helped her but she felt better.  
'I seriously don't know why he prefers any other bitch to such a first class slut like you! I mean you're fucking hot and you must be damn interesting in bed.' He was checking her out.  
She blushed even when he called her a first class slut.' I wouldn't say NO to someone like you. Seriously either that bitch is a freaking miracle of hotness or that man-whore is fucking blind.' He stood up and nearly magnetically made her come close to him.  
'Turns out, in the end you know what a girl wants to hear, don't you?' She whispered.  
'Fucking yes, but the question is- is it working?' He smirked feeling her breath on his neck.  
'Well I would lie if I said no..' She licked his ear.  
'Damn!' He whispered. ' That was fucking hot Blondie.' He was just about to put his hands on her waist when she took a few steps back.  
'Temari is the name.' She smiled widely and went out leaving him again. She felt relaxed and happy again. That trip with Shikamaru was going to be fun thanks to that bastard.


	10. Crazy little thing called

The next morning Shikamaru came to collect Hidan form the police department.  
'Ready to continue the trip? ' Shikamaru was in a good mood as he was thinking about all the time he and Temari were going to have.  
'Sure…can't wait till I'll be surrounded with you guys again. Kinda missed the gay atmosphere.' He rolled his eyes lazily standing up.  
'Naruto is not going….' Shikamaru bite his tongue.  
'The blonde is not going? Who will join us than? ' He raised his eyebrow.  
'Well…Temari…' He was starting to think that that might have been a wrong decision as Hidan had obviously a crush on HIS Temari.  
Hidan smirked and laughed. 'Then it's Fucking going to be fun…too bad not for you.'  
'What do you mean by that? ' He frowned his forehead.  
'I'm mean that it's not the greatest pleasure to travel with a furious woman.' He looked at Shikamaru amused.  
'Furious? What the hell are you talking about?'  
'About cheating on someone's feelings. Lying? Ever thought about it? I guess that's not what girls like, but you might not have know that …well it's not your fault you usually don't get any.' He smirked even more pleasured with what he said.  
'Lying?! Cheating?! What the hell are you talking about?!' Shikamaru was getting furious at Hidan as he had no idea what the man was talking about. He never cheated on Temari, or even lied to her.  
'I mean your secret untrue crush at that Konoha chick! She fucking found out about her !'  
' Bastard! Stupid motherfucker! ' He got inside his cell and was about to kill him if he only could.  
'It's not my fault. That Naruto-kid told her. Looks like she's free now. She will be so mine. ' He teased him more looking for a quarrel.  
'Keep your dirty hands off her! If you touch her..IF YOU DARE! I swear I will make you wish to be dead.' Shikamaru was standing face to face with him.  
'You really like that bitch don't you?' Hidan smirked. ' That's also one of the reasons for me to take it me Nara.'  
He got smashed in the face. Hidan was lying on the floor wiping the trickle of blood that started flowing down of the corner of his mouth. He smirked.  
'She's that damn crush of yours…Hm…that's going to be fucking fun you know? '  
Shikamaru was ready for the second smash when he heard a sweet voice shouting at him from behind.  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you mad?! What's going on in here?! We should be already on our way, not playing childish games here!' Temari was furious at Shika not only for that before but now also for hitting Hidan and being late. She hated when someone was late and Shika knew that.  
'I was just shutting his huge mouth.' Shikamaru felt uncomfortable and tried to read Temari's face. _' Is she really angry at me? How should I explain it to her?'  
_ 'I swear I will do both of you in if you won't move!' She hissed. They got ready really quickly feeling that Tem was talking serious.

As they started their journey the brunet started feeling even worse. He felt guilty that he made such a mess and he couldn't really find a logical excuse for what he said. Should he just tell her the truth? Absurd! He couldn't just tell her that he….he….. _' I….do I?_ ' Shikamaru just realized what was going on. He never thought why he felt so strange with her and couldn't stop thinking about her. It knocked him out. _' I love her…'_ He never thought something like this could happen to him. He wasn't really interested in girls and he never bothered about feelings and such stuff. Was his father right? But what now? Should he just tell her, or keep silent? _'Does she feel the same for me? ' '_ Damn..' He whispered and Hidan who was walking in front of him just turned around and smirked at him almost knowing what he was thinking about.  
Shika was really inexperienced in this field. Even a genius like him reached with this the border of his knowlage. Love was something he had no idea of. But they had definitely to talk to each other. He walked up to Temari.  
'Hey..how's it going? '  
' Fine.' She cut him off trying to ignore him.  
'Well you're not really talkative today, aren't you? ' He smiled slightly.  
' And since when are you such a chatty Cathy?'  
'Well I just have the feeling you're somehow angry at me…' He looked at her begging.  
'You have a freaking good feeling…' She looked at him angrily. ' Why did you lie to me?!' She stopped. Hidan looked amused again, he decided to enjoy the show.  
'Lie? What do you mean by that ? ' Shika hoped Hidan was bluffing.  
'Fucking don't play the innocent! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I thought we are friends!' That hurt her. She never told anybody but somewhere inside of her she wished that there would be something more than just friendship between them since their first meeting. She liked him. He wasn't that bad looking, no, he was quite handsome. Now that he was grown up he even caught her eye. He was intelligent and funny if he wanted to be. That laziness of his was something she could defeat. But it looked like it wasn't meant to be.  
'You mean that stuff with Ino?' He said quietly.  
'Yes! Why didn't you tell me when I asked you about her ?! And that bullshit about how not matching you two are!'  
'I just…' He couldn't tell her that he had forgotten , that would be unrealistic. And if he told her he lied about her to them he would have to explain why he did that. That was all way too troublesome for him. But he had no choice. ' I lied…but not to you.'  
'What do you mean by that Nara?' She had that killing look again.  
'I mean …I lied to them because they pushed me. I don't have a crush on Ino…'  
' But you were certainly fantasying about someone Nara! You wouldn't get that red otherwise. Who was it? ' Hidan caught the chance and pushed him again into a conflict situation.  
' Who Shikamaru? The truth now…' Temari looked at him.' If you are my friend tell me.'  
His heart stopped. He panicked. _' What should I do?! If I tell her the truth and she doesn't feel the same I will have to forget about her. A disaster! And if I lie to her again and she again finds out it will be even worse! But what if she feels the same for me? If I tell her there might be a happy end for us but if I lie it might be the end. '_  
'Shika?' She looked begging at him and Hidan was about to explode out of curiosity what was going to happen. ' Well…I see…you can't tell me. So it was just my imagination of our friendship…I'm sorry for troubling you.' She said sadly and turned around to continue the walk.  
'No! ' He caught her wrist. That touch was so different to Hidan's. It was tender and warm. Like he was worried and he cared. She turned around.  
'What is it?'  
'Temari..I can't tell you because I have my serious reasons for it..it's not because I don't trust you.'  
'What reasons could that be!? Shikamaru it's just a name! What speaks against telling it to me? '  
'It's…because….' He looked at the staring Hidan what made him feel even more uncomfortable. Shika pulled her close to him and whispered on her ear. ' it's…you.'  
Temari took a few steps back, she stared at him with wide opened eyes. If she would be thinking clearly she would be expecting him to say so, but in all that anger she never considered what her answer on that confession should be. What should she say?  
Shika was even more nervous than she was. He thought he was going to explode. Hidan was only staring at them smirking and she looked at him with that surprised facial expression.  
' Are you kidding me? ' She mumbled.  
'No I'm not.' He sighted. _'You lost it Shika…'_  
' So why were you lying to them?! Are you ashamed of me or what?!' She was blushing.  
'No! Never! I mean I just didn't want them to know!' Shika tried to explain somehow.  
'Why?! I mean Naruto is your friend! Why aren't you honest with your friends?!'  
'Ugh! Woman! Way too troublesome! ' Shika couldn't stand it any longer.  
'Pfff!' Temari turned around taking offend.  
Hidan walked up to Shika laughing. 'You seriously have no idea what to say to a girl, don't you? Stupid moron.' Hidan caught up with Temari still laughing.  
Shika was feeling quite stupid. Why did she get offended ? Did he say anything wrong? And how does she feel about him? She didn't gave him any answer! He caught up and wished to clear that all till the end of the trip.


	11. Complicated

It became evening and they stopped for the night at some wood clearing. Temari hasn't exchanged a word with the deer keeper since the incident. That made him feel quite depressive and those flirty looks of Hidan didn't make it any better.  
As they had everything ready Temari said quietly-' I will go for a walk.'  
'I will join you. 'Hidan added quickly.  
'No you won't! I won't let you go with a criminal all alone Temari!' Shika argued.  
' Oh keep your breath Shikamaru! You don't own me and I can do whatever I want. What more I will be fine. I can handle that badass.' She rolled her eyes at Shika who had no other choice than let her do what she wanted. He knew she did that only to disagree with him but how could he help.  
They went away from the camp fire into the wood. It was damn dark and Hidan was smirking somehow devilish , what worried Temari a bit. When they were far enough Hidan bushed the blonde to a tree what scared her a lot. She hid the fear and looked up to his face which was way too close to hers.  
'What the hell are you doing ? ' She spoke calmly.  
'What do you think? ' He smirked pressing his body to hers. 'We're finally alone..no bars between us and no annoying douchebag around us. I suggest we should use the opportunity and you should stop holding back.' He whispered to her ear giving her shivers.  
'Who on earth told you I'm holding anything back you jackass?' She laughed but tried to escape –without any effect as he was holding her tight to the tree. He was really strong.  
'You told me that…your body…you may say no but I absolutely know what you want..' He nibbled her ear. She could feel every little muscle tie up as she passed his muscular torso with her hand and couldn't deny that he got her.  
'Let me go..' Her voice was getting weaker overcoming with the pleasure.  
'Nope…sorry babe…' He started kissing her neck.  
That was too much, she couldn't allow herself on something like that. He was a criminal and she was the sister of the kazekage! Ridiculous!  
'No! No!' She started struggling with him when she suddenly managed to push him back at some tree.  
His eyes widened for a second and a trickle of blood started flowing from his lips . He coughed with blood and made one step to the front showing a broken off bought covered in his blood. She skewer him and if he wasn't immortal he would probably be dead. That shocked her, she felt awful. She nearly killed him.  
'H..Hidan? Are you ok? ' She said with a shaking voice.  
He looked up at her grimacing angrily. Then he put his hand on his back to check what actually happened as he took it back it was all covered with dark blood. He hissed and looked back at Temari. He came slowly to her but pushed her with a huge effort of power again against the tree. She couldn't move and his pressure grow bigger. It started to be extremely uncomfortable.  
'H..Hidan? Please stop it…I'm sorry…' She whispered still in shock.  
' Don't never ever again push me! Do you understand me bitch?' He drawled the words.  
Suddenly something unexpected happened. Temari didn't even mention when it happened but now she could see Shikamaru pressing Hidan to ground. He was holding a kunai and was only waiting for her permitting to plunge it into the criminal's throat.  
'Are you ok Temari? ' He said gasping a little bit.  
' I'm fine.'  
' And you…' He looked down at his rival with fury.' I fucking told you not to even think about touching her!'  
'Hey! I didn't do anything to her! She's fine in opposite to me! She's the one who pierced me!' Hidan grumbled still angry.  
That explained the blood to Shikamaru, still he had the irresistible will to make him suffer even if it was only just a little bit. He was only looking for a rational reason to cut his head off.  
'Bullshit! She wouldn't do it without a reason! What have you done bastard?!'  
'Nothing that would explain her behavior! Spoiled girl! ' Hidan looked angrily at Temari.  
She was still silent.  
' That's enough jackass!' He couldn't hold himself back any longer he wanted to see the pain on his face.  
'No Shikamaru! Stop it!' Temari stopped him.  
'What? ' He was surly surprised and as he looked at her , standing there shaking all over, scared and calmed down. All the anger and fury suddenly disappeared and he just wanted to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be fine now.  
' Don't make it any worse. Let him go.'  
'But Temari-chan...'  
'I could have handled him on my own. ' She looked coldly at him.  
Shikamaru slowly stood up from Hidan. He was unwilling to let him go with no punishment, but he considered that it is better to listen to Temari, as she was still angry at him, than getting his revenge. He would get it sooner or later anyway.  
Hidan smirked pleased, but Temari couldn't look at him. She had the same feeling as with Gaara in his youth. He caused so much trouble and pain that even though she loved him she couldn't stand his presence. Wait a minute…. Even though she loved him? She looked back at Hidan and shivers run down her spine. No! Impossible! No! She was fighting with herself. She didn't love him! She felt attracted but love was a far away word for him. But why did she protected him from Shikamaru, why didn't she handle him on her own? Why didn't she even scream for help as he got too close to her? Why did she even took up a conversation with him back than in the police department? Why was he so interesting for her?  
She was much more than confused. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up in the morning without these two with her. Everything started to be too complicated.


	12. Pros and cons

As they reached the camp fire once again Temari lied down without a word and covered herself up to the neck with the blanket. Shikamaru fastened Hidan to a tree as he was also very sleepy. He looked back at Temari with sadness but went to his own sleeping place.  
In the middle of the night, when everything was silent and only grasshoppers were chirping Temari was woken up by a soft call.  
'Temari! Hey!'  
She rose and looked around but met only two pink eyes lighting in the dark, staring at her.  
'What do you want?'  
'Let us talk.'  
'I'm listening.'  
'We will wake that pineapple-head up. Come closer.'  
She felt unsure about coming close to him. She didn't knew what he was planning again.  
As he saw her struggling with the thought he added-' I won't do anything stupid. I swear to Jasnin-sama.' That meant something in Hidan's world, so she decided to walk up to him.  
'So what is it? ' She sat in front of him.' Better let it be important cause I'm damn sleepy.'  
'It's important. I'm sorry for freaking out like that back then. I didn't mean to scare you Temari.'  
She couldn't believe her ears. Was that really Hidan or some clone? He called her by her name, he apologized to her and what more, his voice sounded so soft, so true.  
'Excuse me what? Did I just mishear you?' She looked at him in disbelieve.  
' Fuck you woman! I'm talking serious!'  
Nope, he was still the same. It was Hidan.  
She had to smile.  
'What are you smiling?! Woman you make me go crazy! I'm thinking that I've scared the shit out of you and now you're sitting her relaxed and smiling! What wrong with you seriously!?'  
She laughed . 'You didn't scare me that much. Anyway it's ok I mean I could have killed you. I think it's ok to freak out in this kind of situations. Just try to hold the rapist inside of you back.'  
'Rapist!? I never raped anybody! No shit woman! And I wished you would have killed me. You were freaking close you know? Closer than anybody ever was.' He looked her in the eyes.  
'What do you mean by that? '  
'I mean normally when people hurt me it's not bad. I feel the pain but not the way I did when I was mortal. Like I got used to it. But you..you managed to make me feel the damn pain from back then when I was like anyone else.'  
' Oh ..oh…I'm sorry! ' She didn't really know if it was bad or good.  
'Don't be sorry! It's fucking incredible to feel real pain after all these years! Like being alive you know?'  
' Alive? But you are…'  
'Oh come on blondie! I mean mentally!'  
'Oh I see. Well I told you that the world likes to surprise people.' She smiled.  
He smiled, not smirked, he really smiled. 'You're fucking incredible.'  
'Well I will take it as a compliment. Thanks.' She looked smiling at him. 'It's really a waste that you're going to prison..'She sighted.  
'A waste? Why is that?' He rose his eyebrow.  
'Because if you want to you can be fucking charming and I would make use of someone like you.' She smirked. What was she saying!? Why did she do that?! She was going crazy inside of her head. She must have been much too tired to talk to him.  
'WOW! Girl I have no other way than take this as a massive pick up line! And you know ..you still have the opportunity to make use of me. I would be very pleased with it. '  
' Well I'm sorry I'm not making out with prisoners.' She laughed and went back to her sleeping place. 'Good night handsome.' She smiled and lied down.  
'Good night beauty.' He said calmly.  
Temari was lying there for some more time before she fall asleep. She was thinking of her and Hidan and Shikamaru. She had to admit she really liked them both and they had their good and bad sides as well. She realized that she will have to choose or she will stay alone and she had enough of loneliness. She wanted someone to talk to, to have fun….someone she could love.  
First there was Shikamaru. A good boy. From a very good family, polite, intelligent, funny and he really loved her and he would take care and bear her complains. He wasn't bad looking, he really suited to her. On the other hand he was awfully lazy and he smoked what was making Temari go crazy. Sometimes he could be really boring and rather predictable. No adventures. What more he lived in Konoha- that was really far away and could a remote relationship could go fine with them two?  
Then there was Hidan. The dangerous , immortal criminal. Vulgar, rude and a womanizer. But he had that something. He was funny and really knew what to say to please a woman. Sure he not only knew what to say but also knew what to do but….. she didn't want to go into her imagination that far. Another quality he had was his look. He was lethally handsome. Just in Temari's type. But now coming back to the reality he was first of all: a public enemy of the entire world and second he was now arrested and should be now convicted to annuity in only few days in a totally foreign village. But there was something more. She like him. Even though she really liked Shika too, Hidan was somehow irresistible for her. She knew it was wrong and all her thoughts and feelings for him were even worse but she couldn't help it.  
She decided to give both of them a chance and be nice starting with a breakfast in the next morning.  
She woke up early and didn't make her hair proper or get really ready, she just started cooking a delicious breakfast.  
First woke up Shikamaru a bit surprised to see her smiling over some frying pan.  
'Hey, what are you doing? '  
'Breakfast for us.'  
 _'For us? '_ He looked suspicious at her.  
'For us all Baka! ' She smiled.  
'Oh yes…Sure. But Temari…I was just wondering…no I wasn't wondering I need to know…What you are thinking about what I told you?' He looked at her unsure.  
She made a surprised face. 'Well Shika I don't think we should talk about it now..'  
'Why not? I want to know! Temari if you don't like me, tell me now and don't make me any hopes.'  
'No Shika! It's not like that…I like you…I really do, but I'm not yet sure if I love you. ' She said a bit shy. That was the first time he saw her that way.  
'Oh…but…what can I do to clarify the situation?'  
'Nothing Shika, just wait for me, ok? ' She looked him in the eyes when Hidan started waking up.  
'Sure. ' He added a bit sad.  
'Oh man! What's smelling so wonderful?!' Hidan licked his lips.  
'Breakfast!' She gave him one of those legendary wide smiles.  
'Are you sure that's not you chick?' He smirked.  
'Oh fuck off Hidan!' She laughed.  
 _'She laughed…Why did she laugh? Why the fucking hell did she laugh?! He nearly killed her and she killed him! Why are they flirting again?! Even more than usual?! Am I missing something?! '_ Shikamaru looked at them confused.  
After some time they were eating breakfast.  
'So we will be in about two days in Taki? 'Hidan asked while chewing.  
'I hope we manage to be there somewhere in the night of the day after tomorrow.' Temari sighed .  
'That means a lot of quick walking . Troublesome! ' Shika murmured.  
' Ah ... Shika...' Temari look at him begging.  
He smile at her. 'Fine, fine !'  
So they walked , and walked all day long, through clearings and fields and finally they reached the wood that would accompany them until Takigakure.  
They were jumping from branch to branch lined in a row. Temari, Hidan , Shikamaru. Temari was in thoughts that appeared to be extremely dangerous in that height. She slipped. She was falling and only let out a little squeal. She couldn't save herself now. She would fall down and break a leg or even something worse could happen. That could be the end of the trip for her . No! She needed to be with them till the end.


	13. Hidan's plan

While she was imagining how bad she could end a strong hand caught her wrist. Temari opened her scared eyes and looked up at the smooth face of the gray-haired. He squeezed her wist a bit more as she started splitting out. She closed her eyes in pain . Hidan pulled her up and when she was finally staying at a branch he took her wrist slightly up to his face, looked still silent at her eyes and kissed her wrist ,with a strange, for him, gentleness.  
'Does it still hurt ?' He nearly whispered breaking the awkward silence that was caused by the shocked Shikamaru and the getting red Temari . She liked the "new" Hidan but he surprised her.  
'A little bit, but I will be fine.' She took a step back to see Shikamaru staring at then with a opened mouth.  
'Are you fine Shika ?' She tried to look calm.  
' Y..Y..Yes.. I guess ..'  
' Let's go guys ...' Hidan went on . He now appeared much more mature to Tem. She didn't know what change in him or why he changed but she had to admit he was now even sexier to her.  
They walked in silence all day long. Tem and Shika were naturally thinking about the incident from before, but no one knew what was going with Hidan. He didn't let out his stupid sayings or didn't even complain, he was concentrated . He smirked from time to time but he still appeared too silent to Temari.  
As she was walking at one level with him she looked at him and smiled.  
' Why so quiet big-mouth?'  
' I'm thinking.'  
' Wow! A miracle! So that's the prove that normally you're not doing it !' She laughed .' Come on ! What is the reason for you to be so much in thoughts ?'  
' I'm planning.'  
Shivers run down her spine.' Planning ? What ?'  
' I can't tell you. ' He said calmly. She looked a bit worried at him. ' But you will soon see. That's going to be fucking awesome !' He smiled. There he was , the old Hidan, and she was already worrying he could have become serious. Ridiculous!  
They reached the night camp and were sitting at the campfire, Shika was watching the stars, Temari was observing Hidan who was again sitting apart frown them.  
' Still planing, genius ?' Temari said joking out loud to Hidan , but to her surprise Shika also leaned himself on his elbows and looked at her asking.  
' Yup..' He now looked at the guy with the ponytail. ' You guys are together? '  
Everyone was surprised to hear that question.  
'What!? ' Temari couldn't believe he was asking that.  
'No we're not.' Shika added calmly and lied down at his back again. 'Why are you asking?'  
'Because you already told her you love her and I don't know, you guys are behaving strange since that day. I thought that you finally got together.'  
'Finally? ' Temari looked surprised, but he was right. They should have been already together as she liked him. Why weren't they? Was she waiting for something? Or was she so stupid to believe in miracles and …Hidan? She shook her head. She had to make clearness in her head and say Shika what she felt for him. She would do it as soon as possible.  
'Yeah finally I mean that baka seems to have an eye on you for a quite long time now.' Hidan looked at the sky.  
Temari looked at Shikamaru, their sights met. 'That's right.' Shika wanted her to know that he means it serious. She looked away feeling uncomfortable.  
'Anyway…it's good, you're not together.' Hidan smirked destroying the atmosphere.  
'What do you want to say by "it's good, we're not together"? 'Shika measured him with his eyes.  
'Nothing, nothing…' Hidan smirked not looking at the pineapple-head.  
'Better watch out what you're saying bastard. Remember that now I'm still in a better situation than you immortal jackass.' Shika lied back down.  
Everybody seemed tired. They went to sleep.


	14. Beg for it

Not long after Temari fell asleep she got again woken up by the soft calling of Hidan. ' Hey! Blondie ! Wake up!'  
She opened one eye and looked at him sleepy. 'What do you want, Hidan? '  
'Come on, I need to pee! Open my handcuffs so I can go! '  
Temari rolled her eyes and went to open his handcuffs. She was too sleepy to think logical of what she was doing. Just as soon as his hands were free he quickly took her on his hands-the princess way.  
'Don't scream! ' He looked serious at Temari, who was now totally awake. She looked with wide opened eyes at him but didn't say a thing.  
He started running, really quick. She didn't expect that from the usually not putting too much effort Hidan. He was again that concentrated.  
'Where are you taking me ?'She whispered.  
'It's a surprise.' He smiled. ' Don't worry I'm not kidnapping you. I wouldn't stand too long with a bitch like you.' He laughed.  
'A surprise? What do you mean by that?'  
'You will fucking see! What do you think I was working on all day long?!' He looked at her.  
She was surprised, he was thinking about a surprised for her? That made her feel unexpected happy. He put effort in. She smiled and grabbed his neck to make it easier for him to carry her.' I can walk you know?'  
'Sure, but first, why should I let you go if that would makes us travel slower, second, you could get lost or run away and at least I can have some fun holding you without being screwed. ' He smirked.  
The rush of water was getting closer and there it was.  
Before Temari realized he was standing at some small rock at the edge of a waterfall. She looked in front of her- a amazing view over the wood with the small village on the horizon. It took her breath. It surly was a successful surprise. She looked down and saw the foaming water much lower beneath her. That scared her. If he let go of her, she would die. Her life was once more in his hands and she had to trust HIM-the criminal. Not a very pleasant perspective. She grabbed his collar and cuddled up in his bare chest. He smelled so good and he was warm, muscular, so strong. A dream. He smirked.  
'Sacred Blondie? '  
'No…'She sighed. ' Yes. I mean it's quite high and I'm quite heavy.'  
'Oh come on! I'm no weakling! I won't let you fall, trust me.' He corrected his grip to make her feel safer.  
'Trust you? Nice joke!' She smiled pale.  
'Dying of fear but still joking around with me! Oh woman! You're really fascinating me! I mean I never met such a thought bitch like you! Seriously!' He laughed. ' Anyway I will better put you on some mainland or you will pass out and that won't be fun anymore!' He jumped over to the shore of the river that was flowing and put her on her own two feet.  
'Better now?' He smiled looking down at her being still cuddled up in him.  
She didn't want to let go. Oh, no one probably could know how much she wanted to stay that way. He saw her struggling again with herself and smirked.' Come on Blondie, don't fight it, it has no sense.' He hugged her. She numbed.  
'What are you doing?' She asked still not letting go of him.  
'Exactly that what you want babe.' He smirked.  
'How do you want to know what I want?' She complained.  
He let go of her and did one step back so she couldn't feel him anymore.  
She made a disappointed face. 'Did I tell you to let go? '  
'Nope, but you didn't ask for it. So now you will have to ask.' He looked brawler at her.  
'What?!' She looked even more disappointed. 'Dream on!'She turned around trying to look offended. He came closer and caught her from the back. **  
**'Hey, hey! Since when are you such a cuddle boo?!' She said turning around to be face to face with him.  
'And since when did you stop fighting with it? ' He smirked, and caught her chin to make her look him right in the eyes. She felt strange looking at his shiny pink eyes. Could it be…?Could it be butterflies in her stomach?  
' What are you panning bastard? ' She couldn't help but to smile.

'And what do you think? I'm fulfilling your dreams babe…' He came even closer. Their lips were nearly touching. 'But first…beg for it…' He smirked.' Just one sentence ..'  
She was shocked that he wanted to humiliate her that much. He knew she was much too proud to admit she liked him, but he stopped in a moment with the pressure so high that she just needed him to kiss her.  
'Fuck you Hidan..'She hissed. 'I'm not going to say anything!' She wanted to turn around but he was holding her too strong. His sharp eyes made her knees go weak.  
'Come on…I never told you about my talent but I have a special gift to see if a girls has a crush on me or if she's indifferent. And you honey are absolutely falling for me and I can see you won't hold it much longer . So just ask kindly for it and I promise to release you.'  
'Hidan you fucking….'


	15. Dream date

She bit her tongue.' Please…' She didn't want to fight it any longer. She liked him and she was indifferent if her brother or Shika wouldn't like it. She wasn't thinking about them. It was only her and him. She wanted him. Now.  
He kissed her passionately and she had to admit 140 years of practice had its effect.  
As he let go of her she smiled and whispered. ' Looks like I finally found something you're good at gigolo! '  
'That's not the only think I'm a master in…'He smirked. 'Wanna find out? '  
'Uh…' She bit her lip. ' I think I know what it is…' She caught his collar and stroked his lips with hers.  
He appeared a bit surprised but took up her game.' So what do you say to my proposal? ' He started kissing her over the neck gently but giving her shivers and making her let out a little murmur of pleasure. He smirked hearing how easy she was to please.  
'Yhm…I don't know …' She combed his gelled hair with her fingers letting him kiss her décolletage.  
'Come on sexy, no one will see us and I swear you won't regret it.'  
'Why? ' She looked at him.  
'Why what? Why you won't regret it? Because I'm freaking awesome in this game!'  
'No! I can imagine that, but I want to know why you want it so badly? ' She laughed.  
' Oh well there are a few reasons..You're a hot chick, I'm a guy , I like sex and you're a fucking puzzle to me. You keep me interested that's why you've got to be mine.' His hands moved lower and lower finally resting on her butt. He looked at her with one of his irresistible looks.  
' I'm sorry…I can't …not now…' She said fighting a little bit with herself. ' I promise you that if there is another opportunity I won't say no.'  
'Why not yet? Damn girl! What else should I do to let me get in your panties? Seriously! Are you sure you're a girl?! Normally they already were all mine. '  
She looked angrily at him. ' Sorry jackass but I'm not that kind of easy girls that you fuck and leave!' She wrenched herself out of his arms and was getting even more pissed.  
'Hey! Hey! I didn't mean it that way! Come on! Don't get angry! That's the last thing I want to have- a angry bitch like you. ' He tried to cool her down.  
'So what way!? You obviously wanted it and now that I said no you're getting mad! That's all you wanted from me! Thought that some sweet words and a nice view can make me change my morals?! ' She was hurt.  
He caught her and kissed her making her look even more surprised but still pissed off.  
'Shut the fuck up bitch! I can't listen to it anymore!'  
'You see that's your method! You think a kiss can make everything fine!'  
' Didn't I tell you to shut your sweet mouth?! ' He shook his head. ' I didn't take you here because I wanted that.'  
'So why? '  
'Stupid girl! Didn't I tell you that you're special? And that's also the reason for me not to treat you the way I usually do with women. If I really wanted only sex from you I would already have raped you and were somewhere far away. '  
'You said you don't rape…' She got slightly tense.  
'I don't , but that's not the point! Anyway there always has to be the first time and with a body of yours I couldn't guarantee. Oh! Come on, stop that topic! Now look me in the eyes!' He took her chin again.' I brought you here because you are special and I like you.'  
'Bullshit! Why would you?!'  
'Fine! I will tell you the whole story but don't complain it's boring! First I was just flirting with you because I wanted to get that Nara furious and you were a hot chick. Than in that wood you did something that nobody else managed to do till then. You make me feel the difference between death and life and that's the point you got me interested. What more you're pretty cute and intelligent, good looking and a lot of bitch and that's what I like. ' He said all this looking her straight in the eyes. She was speechless. Did that macho just tell her his feeling for her?  
'Wow.' She said surprised.  
'Wow?! That's all you say?! I fucking used all of my creativity to make it sound nice and you say only wow?! Woman! I never did so may complements in my entire life!' He was irritated.  
'Relax.' She smiled. ' I appreciate it.' She kissed him.  
'Damn…are you pregnant girl? Because you're changing your mood much too quick for a guy like me!' He smiled.  
They sat down near the slope and looked up to the sky.  
' You're 140 years old Hidan….'  
'Yes I am and what? '  
' Were you always a ninja? '  
'Nope. First I was a monk. But then they burned the monastery and I had to find another job. Jashin-sama gave me my immortality and I used it to become a ninja and get rid of my anger.'  
'Oh ..and …were you ever in love? '  
'What?' He looked surprised at her. ' You're the first person that ever asked me about this. Yes I was. Twice.'  
' Tell me about it.'  
'Why should I? That's over and gone.'  
'Please..' She lied down on his chest and had to think instinctively about Shika. Hidan's chest was much more virile than Shika's-he was still a boy.  
'Fine. First there was a girl I met already when I was still a monk. She was gorgeous but I never had the courage to really tell her what I felt. The monastery burned down and I lost her. Then there was many years later a girl I used to travel with. We had a nice time together. She was a great college and also a perfect lover.' He looked again up to the sky.  
'What happened with her? '  
'She died.'  
'Just like that?'  
'Just like that. They caught her, raped and killed her. Life isn't a fairytale, it's just life. ' He sighed.  
'Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't knew.'  
'How could you know. I mean it would end sooner or later, she was getting older and I wasn't. That couldn't go right. And that's always is going to be the problem.'  
'Isn't there any method to make you mortal or someone immortal just like you?'  
'I don't think I can change back I mean it was a freaking gift! And changing someone else? I don't think the great Jashin-sama is great enough to change someone else and what more I would rather die than spend an infinity with only one fucking person that I even can't kill. That's worse than marriage!'  
'yeah…You're probably right. ' She sighed. 'I really regret you're going to prison.'  
'Hah! You'd liked me to stay with you, don't you? I'm freaking addictive! 'He smiled.  
'Yes I do.' She said cuddling up in him, feeling sleepy.  
' I wouldn't stop being a bad guy or I wouldn't give up my religion, so I would continue killing.'  
'I don't care. It would be great to have you around.'  
'I guess your family wouldn't be too pleased.'  
'I'm a big girl. I don't have o do everything they want me to.'  
'Well that's an argument.' He smiled. It was silent for a moment and then Hidan realized he wanted to ask her something as well.  
'Hey Blondie and were you ever in love? ' He smiled but as no answer came back he realized she fell asleep in his arm. That made a soft smile appear on his face. 'Crazy bitch…' He laughed a bit and kept looking in the sky.  
The morning was coming and it was highest time for them to go back to their camp.  
Temari was still sleeping comfortable, when Hidan took her again on his hands and woke her up.  
'What are you doing again Hidan?'  
'We need to return or that douchbag will be angry.'  
'I can walk.'  
'And I can carry you. It's going to be a freaking long time till I will be able to touch you again so let me savor myself with your person.' He smiled.  
'Oh you gallant!' She giggled and snuggled up in him.  
As they were already close to the camp he let her down.  
'It will be better for you to walk now, or this idiot may get a bit angry. I mean I don't mind, to be honest I'd love to see his pissed face when I carry you on his eyes but I guess you wouldn't like it as you seem to like him.' He smiled.  
' I seem to like him?' She got a bit nervous. Did he saw that she also had feelings for him?  
' Yeah I mean you didn't screwed him that bad when he told him he loved you and he's doing much more shit than I am and you bear it. But don't worry I will keep it as a secret.'  
' But Hidan…I don't….You know…' She couldn't speak it out. ' It's not like I like him that much …' She blushed as she was just admitting she liked that bastard THAT much.  
'Hey chick! Realx! I'm not that being jealous type and I mean you were making out with me not that looser. ' He smirked and pulled her to himself and kissed her passionately.  
That overflowed her stomach with new butterflies.  
'Damn you Hidan..'She whispered smiling.  
'What? You liked it babe?' He kissed her again. ' I could make you feel much better I swear I could and if not I will try again…' He smirked at her put his hands around her waist.  
She giggled. ' I've already told you that I can't do it right now. '  
'Yes yes….' He sighed. 'Well than let's go to the boring part of life called Shikamaru. '  
She laughed and they continued walking. She put a bored face expression on and he was just smirking as always.


	16. Whoops

As they came from behind some tree Shika jumped up.  
'Where the fucking hell were you two?! ' He shouted at them.  
'Oh well we decided to have a quickie behind that bushes while you were sleeping. ' Hidan smirked wide at Shika.  
'Oh shut up! That fuckstard had to pee.' Tem rolled her eyes trying to looked bored even though her heart was dashing.  
Shika was still looking unsure at them but slowly cooled down.  
'Why you took of his handcuffs? '  
' He asked me for it and I would watch out not to let that idiot run away.'  
' Don't ever leave without telling me!'  
'Oh come one Shikamaru! I'm no kid and you should know it! I can take care! And what did you think? That I got kidnapped by that moron? Or maybe that I run away with him?' She started laughing.  
That somehow make the brunet feel better. ' Fine, fine, but I was worried.'  
'You don't have to be.' She sighed and sat down. ' Would somebody make me breakfast ? I'm starving.'  
Shika sat down and started making breakfast while Hidan just flung himself under some tree and kept staring at Temari. She looked from time to time uncomfortable at him. His eyes were making her blush. Shikamaru was luckily blind enough not to see it. He gave her the breakfast and also something eatable for Hidan.  
They continued they journey in silence. Hidan was staring all the time at Temari. She slowed down and said quietly. 'What are you staring at me all the time bastard?'  
' Well guess…' He smirked dirtily.  
'Oh my! I better won't!' Shivers run down her spine.  
' I just want you to reveal me a secret.'  
'What secret? '  
'What color is your underwear? Because I'm guessing between red and black…' He smirked.  
She went red all over her face. ' Hidan you pervert! ' She wanted to speed up as he caught her hand what made Shikamaru speed up.  
'I need to know babe …or do you want me to check by myself? Without it my fantasy will be incomplete…' He smirked.  
She went even brighter on her face. ' I don't want you to fantasies about me…'  
'Sorry babe…no such option.'  
She saw Shika who was now only a few meters away from them. ' Dark red.. 'She whispered and freed herself from his hand. She run ahead not to explain her friend what was the reason for they talk.  
'I knew it! ' Hidan cried out smiling.  
'What did you know? ' Shikamaru caught up with him.  
' Her underwear color…' He smirked.  
'Yeah….dream on bastard …' Shika sighed and went back to his place in the row.

After some time Temari stopped and looked around.  
'I'm here babe, if you're looking for me…' Hidan smirked totally ignoring the brunet, who nearly run into him.  
She just looked ironical at him and added- ' You hear the waterfall? We should take rest next to it.'  
Everyone started listening carefully. There was really a very quiet sound of splashing water hearable. 'A rest sounds very nice.' Shika murmured.  
After a while they reached a wonderful, enormous waterfall . Temari's eyes sparkled happily.  
'Wow! It's so beautiful!' She smiled. Shikamaru hasn't seen her so enthusiastic for some time and somehow it made him happy. _'Idiotic love thing…"_ he thought to himself and smiled as well. They were going under the waterfall and Temari was looking around like a little kid with a gentle smile on her face. She really enjoyed the magic moment between the wall of stone and water.  
' So Suna you like water? So I bet you would like my country…' Hidan smirked at her.  
'Want to say that you're inviting me Hidan? ' She laughed. _'"..you're inviting me HIDAN?" Hidan? What does that mean?! She's calling him by name?'_ Shikamaru was quite stunned.  
' Maybe I'm inviting you…maybe one day I will take you …' Hidan put some gentle smile on.  
'First of all you will be sitting in jail fuckstard. You're not going anywhere with her… ' Shikamaru hissed.  
' Sorry forgot she's your girlfriend…wooops…she isn't..' Hidan laughed devilish.  
' Shut the fuck up you retard! ' Shikamaru was getting pissed.  
' Why? What will you do? Hit ma again? ' He still laughed.  
' Guys! Please!' Temari tried to get in between them two when she suddenly slipped and before anyone could catch her she landed with her head on the stone ground.  
' Temari-chan!' Shikamaru screamed in fear as she didn't move. He jumped to her and put his hands gently at her head. ' Temari-chan! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Temari?' He panicked. Hidan stood there with a stone face and looked coldly at the lying Temari unable to do anything.


	17. Bullshit!

Shika realized she hurt her head and it was bleeding but the good news was, she wasn't dead.' We need to dress the wound! Don't stand there bastard! Help me!' He shouted at Hidan and took the blonde on his hands. He carried her quickly to the other side of the river and put down on the ground quickly looking for some dressing in his backpack. Hidan came slowly with his eyes all the time fixed on Temari, he seemed desperate.  
' Fucking moron! Help me out! Hold her head I will put the bandage on.' Shika seemed to got hold of himself and returned to his rational thinking self. Hidan sat down next to her and with a unknown gentleness took her head up so that the brunet had free room for maneuver. The way he did it surprised Shikamaru much, he started to put the bandage on and looked with something like understanding at Hidan.  
' So you ain't that much of a heartless monster as I thought…' He said calmly.  
' What does …' Hidan said with a weak voice that made him feel ashamed. He cleared his throat and continued sounding more like him.' What does that mean? '  
'It means that it turns out that you really happen to have any feelings. Impressive. A freaky killer with feelings…' Shikamaru looked back at Temari.  
' Bullshit…I don't know what you're talking about..' He perturbed himself.  
' You ain't doing this because you want to drive me crazy. You're doing it cause you like her.' Shika summarized. Hidan looked at Temari for a moment in silence.  
' You're getting stupid Nara! Don't tell such bullshit. I always saw you as a smart guy! I'm doing this only to piss you…cause I know how much you care about her! ' He said victorious and grinned.  
' Bullshit motherfucker…' Shika hissed.' At least don't tell such stories when she's present we don't know if she can hear us.' He looked at his enemy with steal eyes.  
Hidan looked carefully at Temari.  
'So, now that we cleared that, if you really care about her… stay away from her. You're going to prison anyway. You're no good.' Shikamaru finished Temari's head and was now focused on Hidan.  
'Don't fucking tell me what to do or not to do! You ain't my mother! And please, do I look like I care bastard!? 'Hidan put Temari's head down and looked back at Shikamaru with a crazy smile.  
' You do…a whole lot.' _'More than I could have expected…'  
_ 'Bullshit!' Hidan stood up and started walking around nervously. ' You're really pissing me with that talk Nara! Better shut the fuck up or I swear I will shut your mouth! '  
' Fuck you !' Shikamaru also stood up and tried his best to follow Hidan with his eyes. ' I won't let you hurt her! You get that bastard?! She won't be another person I lost to you! You won't…' He couldn't finish as she got pushed with all of Hidan's power against the tree.  
The Akatsuki member was holding him by the throat and hissed with all his anger – ' DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CHILD! I won't stop doing whatever I feel like because you wish so! She isn't your own Nara! And just to fucking inform you, she won't listen to you too cause she fucking loves me, OK? ' Shikamaru's eyes widened _. ' How can she love him? That's ridiculous…'_ His mind was nearly exploding- that was impossible for him. He has never took into account that she might feel anything for the criminal. It was only his crazy mind imagining that sometimes but his rational self has always thrown the idea out of his head. _' She loves him…'_ That was the explanation for everything. Why she wasn't with him already, why she was so nice to him, why she protected him and why she was even flirting with a guy like him. SHE LOVED HIM. It was official. Shikamaru felt as if he was about to cry. He's heart was deeply broken cause this pink eyes bastard took another person he loved- probably the first person he has ever loved that way. His hands slowly loosened the grip on Hidan's fist around his neck and they fell lifeless down along his body. Hidan realized what he had just let out so he let him fell to the ground and looked from above at him.

'At least tell me if you also love her …' Shikamaru nearly whispered like there was the possibility that if he said it louder his heart would break into tiny pieces and he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears.  
'I won't tell you a fuck …' Hidan said coldly and turned around.  
'Fucking son of a bitch! At least have the courage to look me in the eyes and say you love her! You're taking everyone important to me, so at least don't be such a swine and tell me this straight in the face…' Shikamaru shouted in despair. Hidan turned around and pure fury was in his eyes, he caught Shikamaru by the shirt and raised him so that he was on his own eye level.  
' Listen you filthy little nobody…I won't tell you this again…. I…LOVE…HER….' His eyes were glowing with fury. Shikamaru caught back stability in his feet and snatched from his hold .  
'Fine..I will look for the wood for the campfire… ' Shika wend immediately in the wood disappearing from Hidan's eyes. The gray haired sat down next to the unconscious blonde and seemed to be in thoughts again.


	18. Revange

After an endless time Temari started to regain consciousness and looked straight at Hidan who didn't seem to have changed his position at all.  
'What has happened? I've got a splitting headache.' She touched the back of her head and looked terrified as her hand got covered in half congealed, thick blood.  
'An accident, you slipped Blondie. Have luck, you're still alive.' He said kind of worried but rather emotionless, still staring at the same point on the ground. 'You'll live. Nara dressed your head.'  
'Where is he?' She heft herself into a sitting position, still holding her head.  
'Went for some wood to make a fire.' He stood up. 'I'll go look for him.'  
'What? Alone? No way!' She got onto her feet a bit too fast and toppled a bit.  
'Temari, you should sit and rest. I need to find him myself.'  
'What's wrong with you bastard?! I won't let a criminal like you go away alone. Shika will come back in a couple of minutes, that I'm sure of.' She smiled in pain.  
'Listen…We had a fight, and he's been away for a couple of hours now, I think I need to chat with him.' Hidan said unusually calm and frighteningly serious. His eyes looked at her with an expression of deep sadness.  
'A fight? Hidan, what has happened?! What have you been fighting about?' The blonde kunochi grabbed his ice cold hand.  
'About you.' He disengaged his hand out of her grip.  
'Hidan…' She looked terrified at the so different man in front of her.  
It looked like one trip has changed her whole world in a couple of hours. 'Lay down. Please.' He looked at her begging and as she did what he asked for, he went off into the wood.

'Fucking deer keeper.' He hissed under his nose as another 10 minutes of pointless searching passed. ' I'll find you and I'll kill you. Sensitive cry baby. Fuck you.' He looked around and finally dropped himself powerless on the ground. 'I'll never find you Nara and she's going to kill me for loosing you.'  
'Why would she?' A weak voice from the right pealed.  
'Because she fucking cares about you, faggot.' Hidan looked at the very different face of Shikamaru that appeared. 'Fuck me, you look like you came back from war.'  
'Where is she?'  
'Where I left her, she woke up, asked about you, so I came looking for you, princess.'  
'What did you tell her?'  
'That we had a fight about her.'  
'And?'  
'And what? Nothing. Good Jashin-sama I didn't tell her anything more. I need to talk to you Nara.'  
'You know I could do the same thing like last time.' Shikamaru looked him straight in the eyes and saw his surprise.  
'What the fuck man?! Why would you do that?'  
'We're alone , pretty far away from her, I could burry you here and tell her you tried to escape.' _'Revenge…'  
_ 'She wouldn't believe you idiot. Stop the crap I want to tell you something.'  
'I know that wouldn't change the way she feels for you, but maybe if you were gone she would turn to me…and I would have had my revenge on you. What is more it would be even better because now that I know you love her, I would steal here away and you would spend an eternity thinking that she could have been yours.' He talked calmly with the eyes of a mad man. Hidan laughed shortly.  
'That bitch drove you mad…Listen to what you are saying. Crap. If you would let me…'  
'It's not her, it's you. You're destroying anything that is precious to me.' _'Revenge…'_  
'Fuck you cunt!' Hidan hissed and clinched his fists. ' If you won't stop talking rubbish I promise I change my mind and won't tell you something you would surly like. So either shut you filthy mouth or somebody's going to die' Shikamaru took out a kunai and prepared himself for a fight.  
'You have nothing to say that would particularly interest me jackass.'  
'She's yours.' He said loudly not making a move.  
'What?!'His eyes opened wide in shock. 'Don't you dare to play with me like that!'  
'I'm serious. There's no future for this…I mean us.' He rolled his eyes. 'I don't really know if that's love or I just want to fuck her. Anyway, I'm going to prison and' He sighted' there is no point…' He seemed unusually honest.  
'You said you loved her!'  
'Shika-baby shut your pretty little mouth and just accept it. Maybe I lied to piss you off, hmm?'  
'No you didn't, don't deny it!' Hidan disappeared and appeared in front of Shikamaru in a split of a second, pushed him against a tree and leaned close to him. Shikamaru reached for his kunai.  
' I lied.'  
'Fucking bastard.'  
'Shut up and accept it. Now stop crying princess and let's go back.' He let him go and Shikamaru hid his kunai.  
'She won't forget you that easy.' _'Oh God, please…'  
_ 'Right.'


	19. Yurushite!

'Shikamaru! Hidan!' Temari ran towards them a bit shaking.  
'Calm woman.' Hidan held her so she wouldn't fall, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. _'She loves him.'  
_ 'How are you feeling? Maybe we should stay here longer.'  
'I can go. One more hour and I can go.'  
'Don't joke Temari, you can barely stand.'  
'Shikamaru…'  
'Shut up woman.' Hidan added coldly and sat down at some tree a bit aside of them as Temari stared at him in disbelieve.  
' Sit down Temari, I'll make a fire and cook dinner.' Within an hour they were sitting next to the fire and eating some ramen.  
'Hey, stranger, why don't you sit with us?'  
'I'm fine here.' Hidan said sipping the ramen.  
'Pff stupid idiot.' She crossed her arms a bit angry.  
'Let him be Tem…'Shikamaru grabbed her hand. _'Please, change your mind, stubborn woman. I can make you happy, I promise.'_

Deep night. A cold wind howled between the trees.  
' Hidan…' Only the wind answered.  
'Hidan…'  
'What?'  
'Can we talk?'  
'What about?'  
'About what has happened…'  
'There's nothing to talk about.'  
'Oh really? Yesterday you were so sweet, you seemed to care, now you're just ignoring me and being mean.'  
'That's how I am sweetie. Maybe I just got bored with your clumsy ass, hmm?'  
'Don't play that card on me…' She sat down next to him .  
'You better go back to your knight, he probably is feeling cold without you.'  
'What the fuck is wrong with you?! What did he tell you?!'  
'He loves you.'  
'And?! I've decided Hidan. I want you…' She said bit surprised of herself.  
'Fine.' He started to unbind her dress.  
'What are you doing?!' She jumped away onto her straight legs.  
'You said you would use a second chance if there was one, so pants of bitchy.'  
'Fuck you.'  
'Come on blondie! You want me, don't you?'  
'That's not what I meant!' Hidan stood up and walked towards her with a smirk on his face.  
'Don't you want me to take you with me? Run away? Don't you want that baby? ' He put his hands around her waist.  
' Don't you want me to fuck you real hard while we're in the Akatsuki hideout? With all that bad guys hearing your screams? ' He pulled her very close.  
'Yes Hidan, harder, yes…You like it that way?'  
' You sick fuck.'  
'So you like nicknames? ' He put his hands on her butt.  
'Fuck you.' She tried to push him away but his hands moved under her dress.  
'Do you remember when I said I never raped anyone?'  
'Hidan, stop it.' She started to struggle harder.  
'Let me go, don't touch me.'  
'I think it's time to try out something new as long as I can.'  
'Hidan!' She nearly cried. 'Shikamaru! Help!'  
'Such a strong kunochi crying for help. Weak whore.' He looked her in the eyes as Shikamaru jumped over furious.  
'Let her go you duche!' Hidan took his hands off her.  
'There you go.' Temari run crying to Shikamaru and snuggled into his chest. 'Both of you are so weak I can't believe your cities are still standing when there are shinobi like you.'  
'Your hands. You're getting handcuffed'  
'Sure. If that makes you feel save deer-keeper.' The dark haired ninja tied the detainee to a tree very neatly to make sure he couldn't move. _'Why did he do that?'_ 'Shikamaru? Can you come over?' 'Sure.' He turned around and looked at the blonde girl sitting on the ground in his vest. She didn't look like the strong kunochi he knew, neither like the troublesome woman who drove him crazy from time to time. That was a completely new Temari. Small, hurt, scared and one that was looking for someone to take care of her. _'Does anyone ever took care of here?'_ He sat down next to her.  
'How are you?'  
'Fine, yurushite'  
'Oh you don't have to be sorry…'  
'I do. That-' She looked at Hidan. '-was a really big mistake. I got too casual with the detainee.' _'And fell in love with him…'_ 'There is no way I can explain my behavior. I endangered the both of us. He's an S-rank Ninja, I underestimated his power.'  
'Don't be so formal Temari. I'm fine, and thanks God nothing has happened to you. That would be troublesome to explain to your brother.' He scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit.  
'Right.' She smiled thinly and nestled into his arm. 'Don't tell anyone.'  
'I won't.' _'Nobody would believe me anyway.'_  
'I mean don't tell anyone about this too.'  
'No big deal.' He shrug his shoulders as she leaned over and kissed him gently. _'Oh no. My heart. It's racing, my stomach, it's turning. Is that real?'  
_ 'Temari…'  
'Don't say anything. I will deny doing it.' She smiled. 'That was a "Thank you".' _'Thank you or a show to make Hidan jealous? Stop it Shika! She kissed you! You've just had your first kiss with this amazing girl!'  
_ 'Ugh…troublesome. No problem.' His face turned red.  
' Can I…' 'What?' 'Sleep next to you tonight?'  
'I don't think that's a good idea…' _'That's definitely a show! Don't be stupid!'  
_ 'But I'm scared.' She took a sad face and there was no way Shikamaru could turn her down.


	20. Baka

Around 2 in the morning when the campfire was expiring but still blowing some warm air towards the sleeping couple a strange but well-known sound reached Shikamarus consciousness. _'Somebody's getting closer. A ninja. Could it be? An attack? But who? Akatsuki? Are they trying to win him back?'_ He revved up and wanted to get up but saw the kunochi was sleeping on his arm. A warm feeling overflew him while looking at her, but there was danger coming closer, very fast. Too fast. _'Crap…'_  
'Temari, wake up. Someone's here.' He said softly not really willing to wake her.  
'What?' She yawned. 'What did you…'  
'Dattebayo! Now I know why it's taking you so long!' Naruto was standing over them with a large smile. 'You two bill and coo here instead of finishing the mission! Ha ha!' He smiled triumphal. Temari jumped up.  
'Naruto-kun what are you doing here? How did you find us?' Her face got covered with a large blush.  
'Well I felt better and decided I would catch up with Shikamaru's lazy ass. I knew he would need more breaks. So I was in Takigakure no Sato and they told me you haven't arrived yet. So I was looking for you in this area and here I am! Found you! Making out and everythin'!' He smiled and looked at Shikamaru with that 'Good job!' face.  
'We were not ma-' Shikamaru wanted to contradict, but Temari interrupted him.  
'You've already been in Takigakure no Sato? How is that possible?'  
'Ugh it's actually right around the corner. Don't tell me you didn't know that.' He looked at them a bit surprised. '  
'Fuck.' The Blonde sighted.  
'Troublesome…'Nara mutter under his breath.  
' Oh Temari-san! Picking up habits of the despicable guy! Speaking of the devil- how is it going?' He looked at Hidan who silently observed everything from the beginning. 'So silent…suspicious.' Naruto leaned over to them. 'Are you sure he's not planning anything?'  
'I don't think so.' Temari said and pulled her dress slightly down.  
'I see. I HAVE AN EYE ON YOU! DATTEBAYO!?' He shouted to the former Akatsuki member who only smiled gently flipped his head back to get some grey strains out of his face. 'OH! Temari-chan what has happened to your head?!' He started jumping all around her.  
' Oh it's nothing. Just an accident but I think I need to bathe before we enter the city or I'm going to scare the people.'  
'Sure! I can watch that idiot while you two go and bathe. SURLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR HER TO GO ALONE, am I right Shika?' The blonde winked to Shikamaru who turned red, jumped up and hit him at the back of the head.  
'BAKA!' Temari slightly giggled, but then looked at Hidan. Their eyes met and Temari once again pulled her dress and immediately turned around and walked towards the waterfall they saw earlier.  
Shika took a look at Hidan who followed Temari with his eyes. _'Why did he do that? He wouldn't hurt her, that I am sure of. Or maybe…maybe all he did was lying and pretending. But what for? Crazy criminal.'  
_ 'SOOOO….Shimakamaru-kun…' Naruto's brows were moving in a telltale way. ' You and Temari-chan. How did it happen and what's with Ino?!' Shikamaru knew there was no way he could escape those questions.  
'ugh..troublesome.' He sighted. 'It just turned out. And we aren't really a couple Naruto, so let it go.' _'Or are we?'  
_ 'Whaaaaaat? That's not true! Sleeping like that!' Naruto was pushing harder.  
'She just…go a bit scared after the accident she had.'  
'Strong kunochi like Temari-chan scared? Come on!'  
'That's how it was. And Ino…She really annoys me.'  
'But but but you said you had a crush on her.'  
'I don't, let it go.'  
'Shikamaru, you're being all weird. I don't understand anything.'  
'You don't have to.' He crossed his arms unwilling to give anything more away.  
'Hey, idiot, I'm thirsty, give me some water.' Hidan spoke for the first time that night.  
'Who are you calling an idiot you mental criminal?!'  
'Just give it to me.'  
'I won't unless you apologize.'  
'Naruto, just give it to him.' Shikamaru sighted.  
'No!'  
'Stubborn baka.' Shikamaru stood up and went towards Hidan with something to drink but as he kneed down to give him to drink he only looked straight into his eyes but refused to open his mouth.  
'Come on.'  
'Fuck you. I'm not taking anything from you Nara.' _'What the hell?'  
_ ' Listen…'  
'No. You listen. I'd rather bite the dust if I could than let you do anything for me.'  
' What's your fucking problem again?!'  
'None.' Shikamaru threw the water bag beside him and went back to Naruto.  
'eee Shika, what's this guy's problem?'  
'Ask him. I don't know.' _'Crazy criminal.'_


	21. Crazy criminals

The next morning they arrived in Takigakure no Sato, but decided to move on to save time. They traveled in a rather silent atmosphere with mostly Naruto talking. Shikamaru, Naruto, Hidan, Temari.  
'Yo, Shika, that criminal is definitely too silent. He's well known for his big mouth and now he's not speaking a word! Maybe he's working on a plan or maybe it's some wicked ninjutsu he's working on?!' Naruto plotted.  
'I don't think so.' Shika looked back at the duo that was following them. _'He loves her. He wasn't lying. Why is he making it easier for me?'_ Shika left Naruto in the front and waited for Hidan to travel next to him.  
'What do you want faggot?'  
'Tell me about that god of yours.'  
'What?'  
'I don't know anything about him and you're the only person I know who believes in that bullshit.'  
'Don't you dare to talk like that about Jashin-sama!' Hidan roared so Naruto slowed down a bit, but Shika hand-signed him that he should continue his speed.  
'Fine. Jashin, yes? What does Jashin say?'  
'Jashin-sama wants me to kill. Anything that isn't worth killing is a sin and for sins I have to pay and ask for forgiveness. ' He said absolutely serious.  
'Just that? No mercy no love? Just killing?'  
'Jashin loves his believers as you see. You won't understand. You're weak.'  
'But do you have to kill everyone? '  
'Everyone that disrespects Jashin-sama.'  
'Even when you love that person?'  
'What the fuck are you up to Nara?'  
'You would have to kill her, right?' Hidan immediately stopped, Temari nearly ran into him, Naruto and Shika stopped on the next possible branch. ' Am I right Hidan?'  
'You don't know nothing Nara and now you really got on my nerves. Didn't I tell you to get over?!'  
'What's the problem guys? ' Temari looked surprised at them.  
'Just an ideological argument.' Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.  
'Fucking ideological. I'm going to show you what I think of this.' Suddenly his hands turned blue out of chakra and his handcuffs popped.  
' Hidan!' Temari screamed and out of the sky, straight into his hands fell his giant scythe. 'Prepare to die Nara. We're going to end this sick acquaintanceship.'  
'How did you..' Shikamaru pulled his kunai in full shock as he realized Kakuzu was standing behind him.  
'Surprise motherfuckers.' Hidan smiled widely.  
'DATTEBAYO! I KNEW IT!' Naruto screamed and started running towards them.  
'I already thought you really wanted to go to jail Hidan.' Kakuzu spoke with equanimity.  
'No, thank you curmudgeon. But first I have some business to do with this lady-boy over here.' He smirked while his eyes were glowing with rage.  
' Can't you do it someday else? I have things to do. Time is money.' Kakuzu sighted and looked at the running Naruto. ' I don't feel like playing with the jinjuriki today.'  
'Kakuzu! That's fucking personal here.' He threw his scythe towards Shikamaru who jumped away fast. Temari opened her fan and jumped in front of him.  
'I take this personal too Hidan.' She hissed.  
'Out of my fucking way Blondie.' He started moving towards them.  
' First beat me asshole. You own me some.'  
'Hidan…' Kakuzu was resisting Naruto's first attacks.  
'Forget it. I'm not beating weak girls.' The moment he said it a extremely strong wind came towards him and nearly make him fall of the branch.  
'I'll show you how weak I am!' She shouted furious.  
'Kakuzu. Now.' He sighted and both of them performed a couple of hand signs nobody knew and they disappeared.

'Where did they go?!' Naruto was just warming up.  
'Fucking cowards!' Temari shouted out, fell on her knees and sobbed loudly.  
'Temari-chan…' Naruto looked surprised at her. _  
'She loves him. He loved her and he didn't make it easier for me. It was supposed to be easier for her.'_  
'Temari. Get up. We need to get to any village and let the Hokage and Anbu know. ' Shika stood over her. 'Stop crying. He's not worth it.'  
'It's not him…It's..' She cried louder.  
'Get up.' He spoke harshly and Naruto looked at him full of surprise . Temari got up and wiped off the tears.  
They headed back to Takigakure no Sato in a even greater silence.  
'Shika, why did she cry?' Naruto asked with a untypical soft and timid voice.  
'That's complicated Naruto, but it's all over now. Trust me.' Shika was still very tense.  
' I see. But how is it possible that Kakuzu is alive?'  
'No idea. Crazy criminals.' Shikamaru seemed to relax slowly and sighted. 'Troublesome.'


	22. Back to normality

Konoha.

'Shikamaru, could you once more explain to me how it is possible that the detainee escaped?'The Hokage spoke with a visible irritation.  
'He destroyed his handcuffs and then got supported by his former colleague also known as Kakuzu who was told to be dead.' Shikamaru repeated the 5th time this day. _'Ugh how troublesome…'  
_ 'How is it possible that he is still alive?'  
'I don't know Hokage-sama. It's a ridicule to me too.'  
' I see. You know that this will be in your files, right?'  
'I am aware. May I leave now?'  
'Yes. But be dispositional.'  
'Of course.' He left the office and headed to his house. _'It's been a week now. No letter, no nothing. All of this is…'_ He looked in the sky. _'Asuma, why aren't you here? I would need to talk to you.'_ He pulled a packet of cigarettes out. _'With her you didn't smoke Shikamaru. One cigarette. With her you are a better person. But she doesn't want you.'_ He lit a cigarette. _'Pitiful life.'  
_ 'Ooooo Shika!' A thin blonde just got out of one of the buildings and saw the brunette.  
'Ino…Long time no see.' He put on a fake smile.  
'Heard you had a difficult mission, eee?' She smiled at him.  
'You could say so.' He puffed his cigarette.  
' Eee Shika, want to grab some coffee?'She put one of her sexy poses on.  
 _'Oh Lord…'_ 'Ino…You know what? Fine.' _'Big mistake Nara.'  
'_Oh great!' They headed to the coffee shop. ' So Shika, heard you were away with Naruto. Must have been very annoying, he?'  
'Not that much. He got ill and I got replacement.' _'Oh no no no Nara, bad idea.'  
_ 'Replacement you say?' Ino looked curiously at him.  
'The ambassador of Suna supported me.'  
'That blonde fatty?' _'Stupid bitch.'  
_ 'Sabaku no Temari.'  
'Yeah, right. How was it?'  
'Passable.'  
' I see.' She laughed and wined to him.  
'Yeah.' He ordered two coffee. ' That one is on me.'  
'Oh Shika, that's so nice of you. I didn't expect you to…I mean some years ago I thought that you were falling for me, but lately you were rather uninterested.' She smiled sweetly.  
'Falling for you?' A hint of surprise showed on his face.  
'Weren't you?' She leaned towards him.  
'Oh you know.. old love never dies.' _'BAKA!'  
_ 'Shikamaru! No way!'Ino covered her mouth. 'That's a surprise!'  
He shook his shoulders.  
'What should we do now?'  
'I don't know. How do you feel?'  
'We should see. We should go on some dates and so on.'  
'I'm in. I'll have a lot of time now, thanks to that mission.'

~ about two months later~

'Yo! Shikamaru, Tsunade is looking for you! Oh…Ohaio Ino.' Naruto stood there scratching his back a bit uncomfortable watching the couple walk by the hand.  
'Oh my, how troublesome. On my way. See you later Ino.'  
'Pumpkin! Where's my goodbye kiss?!' She pursued her mouth.  
'Pumpkin?!' Naruto burst out laughing. Nara kissed her quickly and walked away with Naruto.  
' Shika-kun, you little heartbreaker! Or should I call you pumpkin from now on?' He laughed loudly again.  
'Shut up Naruto.'  
'I thought Ino annoyed you.'  
'No way.' They reached the Hokage's office. ' Actually what is this about?'  
'I don't know. I think it's about that mission.'  
'Again?' He rolled his eyes.  
They entered the office. _'NO WAY.'_ A blonde girl with four ponytails was sitting in front of the elder woman.  
'Shikamaru! Very good! I just asked you two to come over to tell you, we've decided that there will be no consequences of that mission. There is nothing more you could have done.'  
'Oh! Great!' Naruto smiled.  
'That's why I want you to take care of our guest and bring her to that new hotel.'  
'No problem Tsunade!' Naruto answered enthusiastically.  
'Not you! Nara! For you I have a mission. Would you do this for me Shikamaru?'  
'Of course.' But Shikamaru was more than absent. He was terrified, breaking out in sweat and having no idea what to do.

'Shikamaru-san.' Temari turned to him. 'Nice to see you again.'  
'Aha. Let's go.'  
' Are you feeling well Shikamaru?' Tsunade looked a bit worried.  
'It's just extremely hot in here.' He went to the door and left without a word.  
'Oh…excuse him Temari-san.'  
'No problem' She went out quickly to catch up with the brunette.  
'Shikamaru wait!' She rushed behind him.  
'Yeah, right.' He stopped. _' remain cool. It's all the past now. You have a girlfriend.'  
_ 'Are you growing a bear pineapple head?' She smiled shyly.  
'Didn't have my razor in the morning.' Shika blushed unwilling. _'The past that still makes your heart beat like crazy. She looks amazing.'  
'_Why are you blushing Nara? Why didn't you have your razor?' She smiled and punched him slightly in the arm.  
'I wasn't sleeping at my place.' _'It is over.'_  
'Oh…I see.' Temari got puzzled. ' A new hotel hmm?' When did the build that?'  
' You haven't been around for quite a long time.'  
'That's right. Long time. Things change.' She smiled palely.  
'Looks like.' Suddenly his heart ached and he felt like crying. _'It's all over now?! NO!'_ 'How's Gaara?'  
'Oh, not bad. As usual. ' She grabbed her wrist. 'He got pretty mad after that mission.'  
'De didn't hurt you, did he?' His throat clenched.  
'Oh… No.' She smiled.' Is this the hotel?'  
'Yes. Enjoy your stay.' He bowed slightly.  
'Thank you. Goodbye.' Just as she turned around he added. 'Temari? Would you want to come over to my house this evening? I thought because of that picture in your house…'  
'I would love that.' She gave him one of that heart melting smiles and disappeared behind the hotel doors. Shikamaru went straight to his home and looked for his father, which he found next to the deers.


	23. A man needs courage!

'Father! I need you and mother to be away this evening.'  
'What? Shikamaru, I already told you what I think of inviting Ino over night. I made your mother accept that you're not always coming home but no girls in our house!' The old man gave him a very critical look.  
'Not Ino! Konoha got international guests, I want to show them around.'  
' And why can't we be home then? And who is coming?'  
'A member of the Sabaku family. And I would want to show them around myself I'm working on better contacts. I know they were once close friends to us…'  
'Yeah, but that red haired boy…'  
'The Kazekage…'  
'Whatever. Shikamaru, what are you planning? I can see you are trying to fool me into something.'  
'Father I would never..'  
'Don't lie to me. I'll sell that story to your mother but don't make anything foolish.'  
' I won't father.' Relieve came over him.  
'Shika…I've told you about the bees and flowers, right?' He smiled weirdly.  
'Father!' He blushed and nodded. 'No need. Thank you.'  
' Fine, boy.' He tousled his hair. 'Oh and drop that Ino girl. She's annoying.'  
'I know father.' He sighted. 'I need to go.'

 _'_ _She'll come out in a couple of minutes. Geez, it'll be so tense. She knows I'm seeing somebody, why did I tell her. Stupid Nara! Why did you even arrange a date with that girl?!'  
_ Short tone, he pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes. _'Ino- What are you up to pumpkin? Want to come over? What should I respond. I can't come over but I need a god damn reason.'_ He shook his shoulders. _'Actually I don't.'_ Responded her "Can't helping father out. Call you tomorrow. XOXO." _'Yeah, XOXO should get her calm for some time.'_ Another tone. _'Going to miss you in my bed. Love you pumpkin! And a heart emoji. Oh my, I think I'm going to puke.'_ He put his phone back into his pocket. After a couple of minutes Temari came out smiling.  
'Lazy, didn't think you would pick me up. I know where you live.'  
'Wanted to make sure you really find it.' He smiled. A first true smile since ages.  
'I see…oh no, even the morning beard is gone! Shikamaru, if I didn't know you were dating Ino I would say that's a date.' She smiled softly. _'And there my happiness goes…How did she now?!'  
_ ' Ugh, Ino?'  
'Am I wrong?'She looked him in the eyes and started heading towards the Nara house.  
'No. That's right. How did you know?'  
' That's the only girl you have ever shown any particular interest in. _'Apart from you…'  
_ 'I could have met someone new…'  
' No…You need a lot of time to realize you are interested. And meeting someone new needs a lot of effort.' She laughed.  
 _'You need a lot of time…Speaking of the devil…Or no?'  
_ Shika showed her around the nearby wood where the deer where and watched here with delight how much joy his favorite animals brought her. _'I could get used to that view…'_ He sighed. Temari only looked at him, because she knew and smiled.  
'What brings you to Konoha? I didn't ask earlier.'  
'I'm on a mission. I am meeting a particular nin from here to join me.' Shikamaru looked questioning at her.  
'Oh, not you. I can't really tell you Shika, please don't be mad.' She looked apologizing and entered the living room through the balcony door.  
'I am not mad, just curious. Want some tea?'  
'Sure. Where are your parents?'  
'Away. They had things to do.' He went to the kitchen and tried to get things ready for a tea but he was getting visibly tense.  
'You and Ino, how long is it going?' She started helping him and in a few seconds it was her making the tea and he's been watching here. _'Her in my kitchen, that gentle smile. That troublesome woman really has something that makes a man happy…'  
_ 'Nara? I asked you something.'  
'Oh right. Me and Ino. I don't know…Two months?' _'Troublesome…'  
_ 'That was fast.'  
'What do you mean by that? ' He took the ready tea to the living room and sat down.  
'It's not even 3 months since you told me you had a crush on me and didn't like Ino at all. Promised me you weren't lying to me. Little heart breaker you.' She sat down next to him and constantly looked him in the eyes.  
'I wasn't lying Temari..it's just you. You didn't tell me anything. And you were in love with Hi-' She interrupted him.  
'Don't! I don't want to hear that motherfucker's name.' She hissed. 'Listen Nara. Maybe I've made my mistakes but what are you doing now? You have a girlfriend but still you invited me over in the evening while your parents are away. What are you up to?'  
His heart skipped a beat, lenses widened. _'You ain't stupid Suna.'  
_ 'I don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Probably the last time we'll have like this. You know I don't love Ino.'  
'You love me, don't you?'  
'I do.' She leaned over and kissed him.  
'You're such a great great man…'  
'But?'  
'I can't commit to you unless I'm done with that mission.'  
 _'Oh no. That's too obvious. She wants me to know, she's going to look for him. She needs to check. '_  
'I know you're clever Shikamaru. ' She straddled him and let down his hair. _'What is she doing?'_ Hot blood beat through his whole body. Her legs pressed to his. Her hands touching his hair and face. So soft and this smell. He was getting aroused.  
'Temari, you don't feel the way I do, don't you?'  
'Shika, I really would want to answer that honestly but I can't. ' She looked him in the eyes and massaged his neck. ' But now relax. That's not that important now.'  
'It's important.' He looked at her lips like hi was trying to hypnotize them to kiss him again. _'Just do it Nara!'_  
'Really? That's why you invited me?' She didn't make a move. ' I really had a slightly different feeling.'  
Shikamaru pushed him against her with a passionate kiss making her land on the ground with him on top of her.  
'Nara, I wouldn't have accused you of that kind of behavior. Got pretty courageous with that Ino.'  
' Stop reminding me of the sick situation I'm in, please. Don't say her name.' _'You are a cheating bastard now Nara.'  
_ ' Right..' She turned them around and smiled cheeky. ' Looks like somebody is more than ready.'  
Shika nodded but didn't really know where to put his hands.  
'Come on, don't be shy. It's not like you're doing it for the first time or something. ' She smiled.  
'Well…it is.' _'Now she's going to jeer you and that would be it. Congratulations.'  
_ 'B..b..but her…' She looked surprised and sat down on the ground.  
'We don't…I didn't want to.' _'Now she's going to think you're gay.'  
_ 'But now you want to?'  
'Yes.' She smiled.  
'Courageous boy. Let me show you how to have fun then, lazy boy.' She started undressing herself. 


	24. I promise

**To all my readers who wish to see some jealous Temari, please be patient! I won't let you down :)**

In the very early morning Shika woke up and looked sleepy around his room. The same old books and furniture, the same view from the window, but different. His sheets squeezed out, a blonde beauty sleeping again on his arm, covered only with a sheet. _'What a wonderful life.'_ He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, she opened one eye and smiled too.  
'Good morning handsome. Aren't you tired? We had an exhausting night.'  
'Been worse on missions.' He smiled but honestly he was still pretty tired and if there wasn't the danger of his parents finding them like that, he would surly spend , with joy, the rest of the day with her in bed.  
'I need to go, right?' She snuggled to him.  
'I don't want you to but..'  
'I know. Don't worry. Living with Gaara taught me some things.'  
'Right.' An unpleasant thought crossed his mind.  
'I'm glad I could be your first Shika.' She calmed with her fingers through his hair and continued while looking him in the eyes. 'I feel very special. I want you to know that. You were great Shiki.'  
'Thanks, honey.' He got surprised by himself telling this.  
'What?'  
'I never use those nicknames, they normally annoy me.' She smiled and kissed him gently.  
'Say, please. Don't go on that mission. I'm begging you. Just stay.' Pulling her closer he kissed her harder and his hands were carefully remembering every detail of her body. 'I can make you happy. I don't want anyone else apart from you. Stay and don't leave, never ever. '  
'Shiki, that nearly sounds like you're asking for more than just a basic relationship.'  
'I am Temari. If that's what will keep you. Marry me. I can move to Suna or you here. Anything you ask.' The Blonde looked shocked.  
'Shikamaru, are you serious?'  
'Absolutely.'  
'Shika, I have to go…'  
'Why? What do you want to prove?!'  
'Don't get laud Shikamaru. I need to do it as a job. But when I come back I promise you to consider your offer as long as it will still be there.'  
'I will be if you can promise me something.'  
'What?'  
'You won't sleep with him. I want to be the last person who you shared the bed with. '  
'I promise.'


	25. Looking for peace

_'Where are you idiot? I need to find you and show you I'm no longer weak. Your magic no longer affects me.'_ She thought running side by side with two Anbu members towards a small village where someone lately has documented odd strangers and sacrificed animals. _'Stupid as always jackass. Like you wanted to be found'._

Suddenly a hysterical laughter was to be heard and a pig squeak followed. 'Hidan.' She whispered and speeded up.  
'Temari-san, please slow down. We need to check the situation first. It might get too dangerous for you.'  
'Forget it! That's my fight. I need to have you in my back, but that's all I took you with me for. So you better hide, I'm looking for confrontation.'  
'That's not a good idea.'  
'That's an order and to what I know, you're supposed to listen to my orders.'  
'Hai! 'And both of the men jumped away deeper in the wood they were crossing.

 _'I can nearly smell him.'_ Before she could have realized she was standing on the ground of a farmer's field with dust flying in the air due to her hard landing.

' That wasn't very clever cunt! Jashin- sama, prepare for some more sacrifice!' Another hysterical laughter hit Temari's ears. She took her fan out and hit with a wave of air, more to get rid of the dust than to harm anyone.

'What childish games are those?' he laughed and his concentrated chakra was nearly to be felt in the air. Suddenly a change. The atmosphere softened slightly.  
'Suna?! The hell are you doing here with your pretty ass?! Want to get killed or what's wrong with you!?' He screamed hiding his scythe.  
'Don't hide it. I'm here to get rid of you or if you surrender, finally get you into prison.'  
'Blondie are you in fever or what makes you think I'm going to follow you into prison?!'  
'So prepare to get your ass beaten. '  
'Come on, I'm not fighting you honey. Chill. Why are you after me?'  
'It's my duty as a shinobi to finish my mission which was to get you behind some strong iron bars. NOW prepare yourself Mr.'  
'Listen missy if you wanted to spend some more time with me, you should have told... Kaukazu! Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me!' He shouted at the ninja who suddenly appeared next to Temari.  
'Thought you needed some help lover boy' the Anbu members jumped out of their hideouts, Temari jumped away from the frightening green eyed ninja and suddenly heard his soft voice speaking while a strong arm wrapped around her waist 'Sorry princess it's getting too uncomfortable here for this chat. Sleep well.' A decent hit on the head, the world started fading.  
'Catch him! They are trying to kidnap Temari! ' One of the Anbu members shouted to the other. The grip around her waist tightened and words of a strange ninjutsu fell from Hidan's mouth. That was the last time she could remember after she woke up in a dark room.  
 _'How long have I been unconscious? Where am I?'_ A furious voice was speaking loudly. 'What were you thinking to yourself?! I should kill you! And surly I'll have to kill her!'  
'Hey hey nobody's going to kill anybody! I'm immortal just to remind you boss and I won't let you put a hand on her!'  
'Who is she? Some fucked up whore of yours! Kakuzu told me she wanted to get you behind bars. Brining a fucking shinobi HERE?! '  
'Calm your tits Pain! She won't tell anyone. She doesn't even know where she is. We'll talk and I let her go. No Harm will be done.'  
'If I see that whore anywhere outside your room I will kill her!'  
'Sure thing boss.'  
Temari listened to the conversation with fear and started to walk around the room looking for her fan or any other weapon but nothing was to be found. ' _I need to run! I'm in the Akatsuki hideout! Jesus Christ!'_ The moment she grabbed the handle she heard steps towards the door. Closed . _'Fuck!'_ No windows, no other way to get out. _'They will kill me. This psycho is going to rape me and kill me! '_ She fell down on the floor with tears in his eyes. _'I should have stayed in Konoha. I'm sorry Shika._ '

The doors opened, Hidan looked at her. 'Hey, pretty, why so desperate?'  
'Fucking psycho. Why did you being me here? '  
'We need to chat. At least that's why I think you need, otherwise you're not going to let me be.'  
He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed even though she struggled.  
'I don't want to talk. I wanted you in prison, that's all.'  
' think there's more of something personal in it. '  
'hell yes, mr rapist!'  
'I didn't rape you psycho. I wasn't even close. I didn't even mean to...'  
'Fucking liar. Didn't mean to?! Felt fucking real to me!'  
'I just wanted to scare you Blondie. '  
'Stupid motherfucker!'  
He smiled.  
'Damn, I missed you missy.'  
'Back off you retard!'  
'I even missed they way you're getting on my nerves.'  
'You won't get me wrapped around your finger a second time! Liar!'  
'You're breaking my heart.' He laughed loudly. 'You never got free sunshine. How's Shika-baby?'  
'Perfect. We're engaged!' Now she laughed right into his face.  
'Don't be ridiculous woman. You're not even wearing a ring.'  
'I don't have to. He proposed to me before I move out from Konoha and you know what? He's pretty good in bed too.' She looked him into his purple eyes who were darker than ever.  
'Did you agree to marrying him?' He spoke quite quietly.  
'Yes.'  
Hidan stood up.  
'Fine. So get your stuff together, you're going home.'  
'Suddenly you're throwing me out?! Broke your heart, hmm Hidan?'  
'Don't be ridiculous woman. I don't believe you agreed like that and … He might be good in bed but he'll never be this perfect like I am.'  
She came close to him to throw some insults at him but as she was standing right in front of his bare chest she went quiet. They were looking into each other's eyes for a minute and suddenly Hidan grabbed her by the throat and pushed on the bed behind her with himself leaning over her. She instinctively caught his hand and looked terrified at his calm and beautiful face. He let go but grabbed her wrists above her head.  
'Suna…' He spoke in a hushed voice full of lust.  
'Hidan…I can't.' Her unusual high voice was shaking.  
He slightly squeezed her wrists, so she closed her eyes.  
'Suna, that's really the last time I'm asking for it.'  
'He won't marry me if I do this.' She whispered.  
'Since when are you so much after marriage?' He kissed her neck gently.  
'That's unfair Hidan. I don't want to end up alone.'  
'He doesn't has to know.'  
' I don't want my relationship to be a lie. What is more I won't be able to forget you after this..'She sighed as he was kissing her cleavage.  
'Temari.' He looked at her and let go. 'Fine but I really feel like crying my eyes out because this, girl, could have been epic.'  
'It's better that way.' She shaped herself up and looked at him frowning. All of a sudden she felt empty and so incredibly lonely, she grabbed his hand.  
'You drive me crazy stupid idiot.'  
'You drive me crazy too bitchy.' He kissed her gently.


	26. Baby Hidan

A knocking to the door.  
'Fuck! We had a meeting arranged!' Hidan was jumping around the room with one foot in his trousers.  
'What? You're leaving me here alone?'  
'I surly can't take you with me princess.'  
'I need to pee. Can I use the bathroom?'  
'Fucking hell, women and their small bladders. Down the corridor, second to the right. But right after that you go back here or Hidi is going to be in big trouble sunshine.' He leaned over and kissed her. 'Don't miss me too much missy.' He run out of his room complaining about something loudly.  
'You are probably the greatest idiot of all time Sabaku no Temari. From this day you officially have no future. If any of this will ever come out Gaara will bury you alive. And Shika…' She sighed as she put on her dress. 'Shika, what will I tell you. Maybe I should simply disappear out of your life. I can't look you in the eye, knowing how much I've just broke your honest heart.' Shyly she left the room and headed down the corridor. 'Second door to the left. That's what Hidi said.' She giggled and pulled the handle. She entered the room which didn't look like a bathroom at all. ' A bedroom? But…' She looked around and suddenly met a pair of red eyes.  
'Gaara!' She jumped back shocked. 'Am I hallucinating?!'  
'Don't know who you're looking for lady, but there are two things I am sure of.' The red haired moved silently towards her. 'My name is Sasori and you are not supposed to be here.'  
'Sasori, master of the puppets. Dead, but he's alive…How can all of this be?'  
'Aaa sorry..I was looking for the bathroom.' She giggled stupidly. ' I have no weapons, how stupid am I?! But I don't have my headband, he doesn't know I'm a nin.'  
'Who are you?' Two puppets started to steal Temari's private space.  
'Te…Temmy.' She murmured.  
'Temmy? Who are you Temmy?'  
'I'm here with Hidan.' 'Better be one of Hidan's whores than dead.'  
'Hidan' He hissed with contempt. ' He should watch out where his girls are walking around, otherwise one of them could get hurt. '  
'I'll be going. Sorry for disturbing your piece.' She turned around.  
' Strange guy this Hidan. I already thought I have figured out his taste in women and suddenly he gets himself such a fatty.'  
'Who are you calling a fatty?!' She hissed.  
'You are not really skinny, the way he likes girls to be.'  
'That is no reason to call me fatty jackass!' She turned back to him and gave him a killing look.  
'No reason to be rude you uncultivated whore.'  
Her blood was boiling but she left the room as fast as she could and finally entered the big bathroom with many showers and toilet cabins. ' Damn, how many are there? I would die for a shower…well maybe not die, but it would be great. No towel…but…whatever.'  
The girl showered and sidled through the corridor hoping not to meet the weird copy of Gaara. As she reached the room she opened Hidan's closet. ' I need some clean clothes. What do we have here? Not a single t-shirt?! Sick guy. Oh, here is one.' She pulled it out. It was slightly wrecked but apart from that it looked rather clean. She put it on and started to go through the other drawers.  
'Baby! I'm back!' Hidan jumped into the room with a big smile.  
'It that you!?' Tem was holding a picture in his direction while sitting on the floor and looking through some big box.  
'Woman, you don't know anything like privacy, do you?' He took the box from her. ' That's not for you. Give me the picture back.'  
'That is baby Hidan, right?!' She smiled widely.  
'Yeah…' He rolled his eyes.  
'Oh please let me have it. PLEASE!' She looked at him begging.  
'Under one condition.' He threw her over his shoulder and put her on the bed, she laughed like a little girl.  
'What condition babe?' She kissed him.  
'Stay.' He smiled gently. ' You'll probably drive me completely crazy and I'll try to kill you, but I am willing to give it a try.'  
Her smile vanished and she looked him in the eyes.  
'Are you mad?! I'm not one of you. I have to go back, I have duties to fulfill.'  
'You are not one of us and you'll never be, but I talked to Pain and he said you could stay if you would never lose a word about what you saw. '  
'Hidan, this is absurd! Crazy, absolutely idiotic!'  
'So what?'  
'What should I be doing? I have people there that will be devastated when I don't come back.'  
'But you have me here. I'll be devastated too if you leave.'  
'Hidan…'  
He made a puppy face. 


	27. Decisions were made

'Kazekage-sama! She is back!' A sand solider gasped as he run without knocking into Gaara's office.  
'But everyone thought she was dead…' The puppet boy with violet paint on his face whispered.  
'Where is she?' Gaara spoke emotionless.  
'In the hospital, she got some injuries.'  
Gaara and his older brother headed to the high building not far away.  
'Why now?' Gaara asked looking at the hospital entrance. 'It's been two years.'  
'Don't ask me. I already accepted it that she was dead. She must have lived in torment.' Kankuro replied rushing to the reception, but before he could ask, the lady already showed with a finger the doors to her room.  
Gaara entered slowly.  
'Temari-chan. It is really you.' He sat down at her bed and grabbed her hand.  
'Gaara.' She looked at his face with tears in her eyes. 'Oh I've missed you so much.'  
'My poor sister.' He placed his forehead on her hand which surly surprised everyone in the room.

After weeks of explanation and repeating the same story Temari could finally sit down in her favorite armchair at home. Silence. She didn't think she would miss that so soon. It tended to get pretty lonely in the Akatsuki. Officially she was lucky to be alive after all that torture they put her through. She looked around on the family photographs and smiled weakly with tears in her eyes.  
'Temari-chan.' Kankuro entered the room a while ago and was watching her.  
'Yes?' She closed her eyes to hide her tears.  
'Are you all right? I know that time must have left it's strain on you but… You seem really emotional. Anything else has happened there? Has anyone…done anything to you?' Kankuro kneed next to her and took her hand.  
'No, Kankuro. I'm fine. It's simply been a long time since I've been around normal people.'  
' That's ok. I'm so glad you are back.'  
'Me too.'  
' Temari, I actually wanted to tell you, that you have a visitor. I told him that you probably didn't want to see anyone but he's been asking for a few days now and I promised to ask you if you would want to see him.'  
'Who?'  
'Nara Shikamaru'  
'All right. I own him a conversation.'  
Kankuro nodded a bit surprised and went to the corridor. After about a minute, the now even more grown up, Nara sat down in front of here.  
'Shikamaru.' She smiled shyly.  
'Temari.' He looked at the corridor and heard the main doors close. 'Are we alone?'  
'Yes.' She knew, he would want to know the true story.  
'So… How was it?' His eyes were the coldest she has ever gotten from him. 'Got bored and came back?'  
'It's not like that.'  
'It's surly not like you're telling everyone. They didn't force you to stay.'  
'They didn't. But the reason I'm back is more complicated … I can't tell you because I have my serious reasons for it..it's not because I don't trust you.' She quoted him from long ago.  
'Right.' Shika clamped his lips. 'You're still in touch with that despicable person?'  
'No.'  
'He dumped you?'  
'Shikamaru. What happened between us two is none of your business and if you are going to ask more inappropriate questions I'll have to ask you to leave. '  
'I just wanted to know if this madness is over.'  
'Yes. Decisions were made.'  
'Fine then. That's all I needed to know. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life thinking I wasted my first love on someone completely insane. I worshiped you Temari, thought you were cleverer. Sometimes people just have to learn out of their own mistakes.'  
'I understand that you are hurt Shikamaru but did you really only come to tell me all of this? '  
'Not only because of that. I needed to check something.'  
'What was that?' Her heart skipped a beat.  
'If I'm over you by now.'  
'And?'  
'I am. I can go back and live my life.'  
'Have a nice life then.'  
'You too. Farewell Temari.' He stood up and left the house, leaving a very broken woman behind, who's hopes vanished into the haze.


	28. Congratulations

'Gaara, is that really necessary?' She moaned looking begging at her brother. 'Isn't there anyone else who could bring those scrolls to Konoha?'  
'It's only you Temari who I can trust, what more it's your job, you're the ambassador of Suna. What's the problem all of the sudden? You always liked the trips to Konoha. Is it something about that Nara?' Gaara crossed his arms and looked from above at his sister.  
'No! It's not Nara's fault. I just don't feel like leaving the village after such a short time..'  
'It's been a year Temari. I need to get you back into missions and doing stuff you neglected for all that time. '  
'A year..' She sighed. ' Fine, Kazekage-sama. Hand the rolls over, I'll give them to the Hokage as soon as possible. '  
'Thank you and take care.'

'Hokage-sama.' She bowed low in front of Tsunade and put the bag with the scrolls in front of her.  
'Oh Temari-san. Arigato.' She smiled gently and took a look at the brought things. 'You must be exhausted. You really traveled fast.'  
'I'm absolutely fine. If there isn't anything else I can do for you I would want to head back to my country.'  
'Head back? Today? You must be joking! Of course you'll stay for the night here. What more I have something I want you to present thr Kaze-kage. Some king of a business idea. First I want to show it to you though, but it's not ready yet. Give me a weak and it's going to be a master piece. Meanwhile enjoy your free time. I'll send a letter to the kage to apologize for your absence. '  
'Hokage-sama I really have much to do in Suna.'  
'Nothing you can't be excused of.' She put a strict face on.  
'As you wish Hokage-sama.' She bowed and left the office.  
She knew there would be probably somebody waiting for her to show her where to go. A certain someone she really didn't want to meet. As she went down the stairs she felt like her knees were getting weaker and heart pounded faster. Did she still love him? Why was she so afraid? His contempt for her. That was definitely one of the things that hurt her like hell. She never thought she could hurt anybody that badly he would feel that much disgust towards her. It really made her hate herself.  
She pushed the doors open and was ready to see the pineapple head, but to her surprise a small brunette with deer-like big brown eyes stood there smiling.  
'Good evening Temari-chan! I'm Ninjin Kikio and I'll lead you to your accommodation!' She spoke happily.  
'Good evening.' Temari murmured surprised. Did he send some young girl, just not to meet her? 'Where's Shikamaru?'She couldn't help but ask.  
'Shika? 'She seemed surprised. 'Oh, of course you must know Shika, silly me.' She laughed joyfully. 'He had something important to do so I took over his duties. If there is anything you would want to discuss with him I'll let him know!'  
'Important things…yhm. Let's go.' She walked next to the brunette. 'So Kikio, are you Shikamaru's student?'  
'Student? No! ' She laughed. 'Shika teaches only children.'  
'I see, so colleague, yes?' She really didn't like the way she called him 'Shika'.  
The brunette's smile paled a bit and she stared to watch the blonde more carefully. She didn't seem to like the questions too.  
'I'm his girlfriend. Do you mind if I ask why you're so interested?'  
Her heart stopped for a second and she looked with wide eyes at the yet very young, pretty girl.  
'His Girlfriend?'  
'Yes…' She laughed nervously. 'Why is that so shocking? Is there anything I should know?'  
'No, nothing.' She pretended to be cool although her inside felt kind of strange. 'Shika didn't seem to be that much of a womanizer. '  
'Oh he isn't. It was me who fell for him and asked him out first. I never thought such a great ninja would go out with such a brat like me, but it worked and we're happily together for a year now.'  
A year. He's been with her when he came to check on her.  
'That's quite a long time.' She forced a smile on her face.  
'Oh not that much, but a friend of mine…oh!' She covered her lips. 'I talk to much! I don't even know you and I shouldn't tell you this. I don't even know it's true.'  
'What is it?'  
'Oh you know..a friend of mine heard that Shika was looking at some engagement rings.' She looked like the happiest person alive.  
Another knife in the chest. _'Where did I have my eyes? How could I have not seen how happy this lazy man can a woman make. '  
_ 'Congratulations.'  
'Oh not yet, but thank you.' She giggled. 'Mrs. Nara. I really like that sound.' She seemed to be in her world of dreams.  
 _'For fucks sake that was supposed to be my title you little bitch!'  
_ 'A-do-ra-ble.' She couldn't make that sound real, which again gained the interest of Kikio.  
'And you know Shika, because of work, right?'  
'Yes, we've known each other quite a long time, but it's only professional.' _'You couldn't have made this sound any bit more fake than it is Temari, congratulations.'  
_ 'Cool.' Kikio frowned. 'That's your hotel. Have a nice stay Temari-chan!'  
'Thank you a lot. Goodnight.' She entered the lobby and her heart felt a tone heavier than a moment ago.  
She was heart-broken but all she knew is that she had to meet Shikamaru this week. Meet him and finish this crazy, non-existing love story.


	29. Mrs Perfect

'Shika!' She put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. A warm, smooth smooch full of joyful love.  
'Hello lovely.' He looked at her smiling and put aside his cigarette. 'How was your day?'  
'Full of adventures.' She pulled her tongue out.' Just as yours.' She looked at the piles of paperwork in front of Shikamaru.  
'I could have finished that but it's just too boring.' He laughed.  
'It's fine, you need some rest! Come on I'll make you supper!' She pulled him toward the Nara kitchen.  
'I could have never wished for a better girlfriend than you are.' He scratched his back and smiled lazily.  
'I know.' She started preparing the food and he sat down next to her. 'I've greeted that guest you know..'  
'What guest?' He yawned and looked at her tiny hands cutting vegetables fast.  
'The one from Suna you were supposed to bring to the hotel tonight.'  
'A guest from Suna?' He pointed his eyes at her face.  
'Have you forgotten dumbass? That's one of the things I've done for you today.'  
'I think I wasn't listening.' He frowned his forehead. 'And? How was it?'  
'Strange. That woman is quite a somebody. She wanted to know why you weren't here and asked a lot of questions. You know her well?'  
'Not really.' He went to the living room.  
'Hey Nara!'  
'I'm listening.' He lied down on the couch.  
'She's your age isn't she?'  
'Older…I think.'  
'I didn't see any ring on her finger. Looks like no man could stand her ego.' She laughed but waited for his reaction.  
'Women as shinobi often have to decide if they want to be wifes or warriors. Looks like she's fine doing her job.'  
'I can't imagine any woman wanting to be alone for the rest of her life.'  
'Yeah, you must be right. No man could probably stand her.'  
'Could you imagine being all alone forever ? '  
'Well that wouldn't be that much of a problem for me but knowing myself I'm pretty sure I would fall for some woman in the end.' He lit another cigarette .  
'Some woman? Any woman?' She leaned out of the kitchen and gave him a suspicious look.  
'A wonderful, big-eyed, kind-hearted smiley face like yours.' He smiled widely and she ran towards him, jump on top of him and gave away a joyful squeak.  
'Hey hey relax. ' He laughed and grabbed her tights. 'Are you happy with my sweetheart?'  
'The happiest alive. 'Her eyes were shining and that's why he adored her. With Kikio live seemed a bit easier. She always took care of him and never complained about his lazy lifestyle. The perfect girl.  
'That's good.' He pulled her shirt up slightly and kissed her on the side.  
'Shika!' She pulled her shirt down. 'Stop that.'  
'Hey, sorry, that was just a smooch, relax. ' He sighed.  
The perfect girl if she wasn't going that crazy when it came to THAT. She was very traditional and he wouldn't even mind if she would suspect him of naught thoughts as soon as he would want to kiss her below her face or he touched her a bit different than usual. Of course he sometimes had the urge to do something nasty to her. Why would he be with her if he didn't desire her? In the end all he wanted was to be close to her but she had to complicate that from time to time.  
'Troublesome. ' He sighed and wanted to get up. 'Calm down Kikio, I didn't mean anything.'  
'Sure. ' She got off him and went back to the kitchen with a scared face.  
Later that night, when Kikio went back home he was sitting on the doorstep smoking and his father sat down next to him.  
'How's it hanging boy?'  
'Fine Dad, why are you asking ?'  
'Just like that. I've heard some news in the city ...'  
'What was that?'  
'The rumor says you want to get engaged.'  
'ME?!' He looked shocked and the cigarette nearly fell from his hands. 'I never considered that. Who told you this?'  
'I see. I'm not persuading you youngster but you seem to have a quite adorable girl there, so why not? ' He smiled lazily at his son.  
'I don't feel ready for marriage. ' he looked into the sky. _'Not anymore.'_  
'I can understand that. Enjoy your freedom as long as you can, just keep in mind girls want to know what they're standing at. Better make something with those rumors otherwise Kikio might get some false ideas.'  
''What should I do with that kind of rumor?' _'And who tells such crazy lies about us?'_  
'Talk to her. Honestly. She should be able to understand and give you some more time.'  
'Yeah you're right. Troublesome. Why live has to be that hard?' He smoked his cigarette.  
'If it's too easy it ain't fun. Haven't you realized as a nin that if something goes too easy and smoothly it has to be wrong or some shit is waiting for you at the end of the story? '  
'Is it like that always?'  
' Well I don't know but probably most of the time. So don't worry too much, you're doing it right . ' He smiled and stood up. 'Come in soon, it's getting cold outside.'  
'Sure dad.'  
Just as he finished his cigarette and wanted to go inside a strange white animal dashed through the Nara wood.  
 _'What the hell is that supposed to be...'_ The small soft animal jumped in front of him and looked at him with his one eye.  
'I know you weasel. ' He spoke unpleased. ' What do you want here? '  
The animal took a few steps closet and put a small letter in front of him.  
'Oh no...' He opened the note and it said. "Are you willing to meet? Give answer to correspondent "  
'Correspondent' He murmured . _'What will you do now Nara? There is no reason for you to meet her... On the other side it would be good to have at least friendly looking relationships with the ambassador of Suna. You can't avoid her for the rest of your life. '_ 'Fine. ' He spoke to the weasel who immediately dashed off. ' I need to tell Kiko though . No way in doing this behind her back. ' He spoke to himself into the dark.


	30. For goodness sake!

'Why are you meeting her again Shiki? ' Kikio asked once again putting on a smiling face, trying not to look too stressed .  
'Just a meeting between friends Hone. '  
'So after all you're friends? I thought it was only professional...'  
'Kikio, were friends from work if that calms you down . '  
She squeezed his hand a bit more as they reached the café. Her big brown eyes looked at him wishing he would take her with him.  
'Thank you honey for walking me. ' He leaned over and kissed her with all the affection he could show, to make her feel only slightly better.  
'No problem Shiki. I love you.' She whispered kind of afraid not to see him again.  
'Honey, relax that's only coffee. I love you too. ' He already spotted Temari inside. _'You're late again ...'_  
'It's just that this woman gives me a strange feeling, like she's no good...'  
'She's a friend Darling. '  
'OK Shiki. Call me when you're done with this. ' She let him go and waved goodbye as he entered the café.

'Morning Nara.'  
'Morning , sorry for being late.'  
'Yeah I saw your girlfriend didn't want to let you go. Anyway thanks a lot for coming at all. I thought it would be good to try being friends again.'  
'Yeah I came to the same conclusion . Let the past be the past.'  
'Thanks. So how's life going? '  
'Pretty good as you see. I'm enjoying life more than even actually . '  
'Thanks to Kikio?'  
'Exactly. How's your life ?' He lured two cups of the tea Tamari ordered while she was waiting .  
'Oh fine. I'm concentrating on my techniques lately .'  
'So you devoted yourself to the life o ninja now? '  
'That will be better for me. '  
'I'd rather do something less troublesome in future.' He scratched his back.  
'Nara, stop it.'  
'What? '  
'Telling everything is too troublesome.'  
'Yeah, whatever .' _'Troublesome bitch.'_  
'Can you do me a favor?'  
'Isn't that a bit too early to ask me for anything ?'  
'I just wanted to see the deers again.:  
'Deers? Oh.. Fine.' He drunk the cup and stood up. 'Shall we?' He looked at her untouched cup and pointed his dark eyes straight into her ocean like deep and stormy once.  
'Sure, let's go Nara.' She put on her poncho and walked right behind him.  
 _'What is that witch planning? What is she up to?'_  
He took out a cigarette and lit it. Suddenly a kunai flew through his ponytail.  
'What the hell?!' He dropped the cigarette and turned around to see her holding another knife ready.  
'Stop this smoking Nara! You stuck way too long to that ridiculous, life shortening habit. You're not Asuma!' She spoke furiously.  
' Since when do you have such a big mouth Temari? Something you took after your lover boy?!' He hissed walking fast towards her willing to confront her. She shouldn't talk about his sensei in front of him.  
'He showed me that it's not worth to hold back. ' She hissed too and also walked towards him but in the last moment passed him and walked on.  
'Where are you going crazy?!:  
'I'm going to see the deers! Move on crybaby I don't have the whole day!'  
'Oh god I hate you so badly...'he whispered and caught up with her.  
As they reached the Nara wood Shikamaru entered the house to look for another hair band, the one he was wearing wouldn't do much longer because of the attack.  
'Shikamaru is that the kazekages daughter out there? ' Shikaku smirked looking through the window.  
'Kazekages sister father. She was interested in the deers.'  
'Why so furious? That's very unkind to leave a guest alone. ' He headed towards Temari with a strange expression on his face not waiting for his son's response.  
'Oy Shikamaru! Do something with your hair! You look awful!' His mother complained.  
'I'm working on it mother! ' He went to his room getting more and more pissed off by the situation.  
'Isn't that the little kazekages daughter?! Oh my she has grown up so much! What was her name again?'  
'Temari!' he hissed tying his hair. 'Why are you both so jolly about seeing her?!'  
'She was such an adorable and kind child. I remember how we wanted you to have such good manners one day! And look at you now! Shame on you Shikamaru!'  
'Please…'  
'Ask her to stay for dinner.'  
'That's not a good idea.'  
'Temari's staying for dinner! ' Shikaku announced loudly and led the blonde to the living room.  
'For goodness sake! Why?!'  
'Shikamaru don't be that way!'


	31. Temari-chan

'Temari-chan, can we talk? ' she walked up to the smiling blonde who was sitting on the verandah sipping a dark liquid with Shikamaur's parents.  
'Sure. ' She looked at her.  
'Alone ? ' she asked a quieter but still loud enough to get the attention of the elder who suddenly went quiet.  
'Oh, of course. ' she stood up and walked away with the smaller girl.  
'Shikamaru?' Yoshino looked asking at her son who's hands were hidden in his pockets . The young man only shrug his shoulders .  
'What is it?'  
'What are you up to? Why are you being so mean and why do you even wanted to meet with him?'  
'Mean? In just being myself. ' She shrug her shoulder . ' Look I just wanted to rebuild our friendship. Things got slightly out of control.'

'Friendship? Shika told me you were more than friends .'  
'Oh well I didn't think we could get engaged again . ' She laughed nervously. 'Friendship would be fine.'  
'ENGAGED?! ' She looked with big eyes at her.  
'Oh well.. He proposed to me but I never really accepted... Anyway. I thought you knew the whole story...' She was getting more and more uncomfortable .  
'I can't believe that! Shikamaru doesn't look like someone who just proposes to any other girl!' She seemed desperate .  
'Why would I lie to you ? ' Temari looked at the brunette without understanding.  
'I don't know. Just to upset me because you're jealous of Shika!' She answered in a squeaky, nervous voice.  
'In not lying. He's got a birthmark right here.' She pointed at her lower back and gave her a 'now you believe me ' face.  
'What what does that has to do with all of the story?! How could you know that?'  
'Well now you know that we were pretty close to each other. ' She looked at her completely serious.  
'That doesn't prove anything. ' She pouted like a little child and turned around. 'Let him be! I don't want to hear you ever looking for more contact with Shika! '  
Temari frowned and clenched her fists. If she didn't know that Shikamarus parents are watching from far away she would surly show her how she thought about people giving her orders. With her fan. She couldn't understand how Shika could be happy with someone that irritating .  
'Troublesome.' She murmured. 'I'll go now. Say goodbye to everyone from me.  
'Goodbye.' She went off to the Nara family. 'Temari had to go. ' She looked at Shikaku and Yoshino who only looked surprised at the blushing brunette.  
'Do you want to watch a movie or something Kikio?' Shikamaru asked just as Temari disappeared out of his sight.  
'Sure.'

'Hey, hey! What are you doing?' Shikamaru laughed as she turned him on his belly and sat on his back.  
'Checking something.' She wasn't laughing. As she pulled up his shirt she let out a sight of relieve.  
'What is this about?'  
'I was looking for your birthmark.'  
'Birthmark? This one? ' He pulled his trousers gently down.  
Tears came to her eyes and she looked at him hurt.  
' Kikio? What is wrong? How do you...?' He closed his eyes and his lips clinched to a thin line. ' She has told you?'  
'I really hoped she has lied…I can't believe you lied like that to me. ' she sat down on the ground and covered her face with her hands.' How could you have told me that you and Temari were only friends? You proposed to her and obviously she must have seen you without your trousers on. Why did you hold all of this back from me?'  
' I … I don't know. I thought you wouldn't approve it.' _'Thanks Temari.'  
_ ' I don't but it hurts much more to see you aren't honest with me.'  
'Kikio I'm really sorry... ' he wanted to take her hand but she pulled it away.  
'Do you even love me?! '  
'I do... '  
'So why did you propose to that witch and not to me? What is wrong with me?'  
' Nothing ... I was younger and stupider. It's not about you Kikio. I just don't feel ready for marriage.'  
' yeah...' She stood up with tears running down her face, ' All I ever wanted was to make you happy and marry you someday and live happily ever after. Just that. '  
'Kikio. ' _'Women why do you have to be that troublesome?!'  
_ ' I'll go now and you Shikamaru think if you want that too. Think if it's really me you want. ' She left the room leaving a very confused man behind.

'Temari-chan, can we talk? ' she walked up to the smiling blonde who was sitting on the verandah sipping a dark liquid with Shikamaur's parents.  
'Sure. ' She looked at her.  
'Alone ? ' she asked a quieter but still loud enough to get the attention of the elder who suddenly went quiet.  
'Oh, of course. ' she stood up and walked away with the smaller girl.  
'Shikamaru?' Yoshino looked asking at her son who's hands were hidden in his pockets . The young man only shrug his shoulders .  
'What is it?'  
'What are you up to? Why are you being so mean and why do you even wanted to meet with him?'  
'Mean? In just being myself. ' She shrug her shoulder . ' Look I just wanted to rebuild our friendship. Things got slightly out of control.'

'Friendship? Shika told me you were more than friends .'  
'Oh well I didn't think we could get engaged again . ' She laughed nervously. 'Friendship would be fine.'  
'ENGAGED?! ' She looked with big eyes at her.  
'Oh well.. He proposed to me but I never really accepted... Anyway. I thought you knew the whole story...' She was getting more and more uncomfortable .  
'I can't believe that! Shikamaru doesn't look like someone who just proposes to any other girl!' She seemed desperate .  
'Why would I lie to you ? ' Temari looked at the brunette without understanding.  
'I don't know. Just to upset me because you're jealous of Shika!' She answered in a squeaky, nervous voice.  
'In not lying. He's got a birthmark right here.' She pointed at her lower back and gave her a 'now you believe me ' face.  
'What what does that has to do with all of the story?! How could you know that?'  
'Well now you know that we were pretty close to each other. ' She looked at her completely serious.  
'That doesn't prove anything. ' She pouted like a little child and turned around. 'Let him be! I don't want to hear you ever looking for more contact with Shika! '  
Temari frowned and clenched her fists. If she didn't know that Shikamarus parents are watching from far away she would surly show her how she thought about people giving her orders. With her fan. She couldn't understand how Shika could be happy with someone that irritating .  
'Troublesome.' She murmured. 'I'll go now. Say goodbye to everyone from me.  
'Goodbye.' She went off to the Nara family. 'Temari had to go. ' She looked at Shikaku and Yoshino who only looked surprised at the blushing brunette.  
'Do you want to watch a movie or something Kikio?' Shikamaru asked just as Temari disappeared out of his sight.  
'Sure.'

'Hey, hey! What are you doing?' Shikamaru laughed as she turned him on his belly and sat on his back.  
'Checking something.' She wasn't laughing. As she pulled up his shirt she let out a sight of relieve.  
'What is this about?'  
'I was looking for your birthmark.'  
'Birthmark? This one? ' He pulled his trousers gently down.  
Tears came to her eyes and she looked at him hurt.  
' Kikio? What is wrong? How do you...?' He closed his eyes and his lips clinched to a thin line. ' She has told you?'  
'I really hoped she has lied…I can't believe you lied like that to me. ' she sat down on the ground and covered her face with her hands.' How could you have told me that you and Temari were only friends? You proposed to her and obviously she must have seen you without your trousers on. Why did you hold all of this back from me?'  
' I … I don't know. I thought you wouldn't approve it.' _'Thanks Temari.'  
_ ' I don't but it hurts much more to see you aren't honest with me.'  
'Kikio I'm really sorry... ' he wanted to take her hand but she pulled it away.  
'Do you even love me?! '  
'I do... '  
'So why did you propose to that witch and not to me? What is wrong with me?'  
' Nothing ... I was younger and stupider. It's not about you Kikio. I just don't feel ready for marriage.'  
' yeah...' She stood up with tears running down her face, ' All I ever wanted was to make you happy and marry you someday and live happily ever after. Just that. '  
'Kikio. ' _'Women why do you have to be that troublesome?!'  
_ ' I'll go now and you Shikamaru think if you want that too. Think if it's really me you want. ' She left the room leaving a very confused man behind.


	32. Thanks Dad

'Yo, boy, can I come in?' A deep male voice came from the other side of the doors after a long time.  
Shikamaru was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't really want to talk to his elder but he couldn't make up his mind on his own too.  
'Yeah..' He closed his eyes as his father entered.  
'Darkness helps thinking, hmm ?'  
' I guess.'  
'Kikio doesn't really like that blonde, hmm? I saw her crying. Any particular reason for this Shika?'  
'I lied to her about what was between me and Temari in the past and she has found out.' He said calmly knowing his parents had no idea about the two of them.  
'So she was the reason why you broke up with Ino?' Shikaku crossed his arms.  
'Yes.'  
'You two were a couple?'  
'No...' He took a break and opened his eyes still looking at the ceiling. 'But I wanted to marry her.'  
Shikaku's mouth opened but he didn't say a word. He just looked speechless at his son but then he smiled.  
'Crazy thing called love... You lost your senses completely for that loud girl, didn't you ?'  
'I did, but I never felt so sure about anything like that moment I wanted her to be my wife.'  
'And?'  
'She left me for another guy.'  
'And now she's here messing your mind?'  
' I don't know what she's doing but she's on the best way to ruin my relationship.'  
'You lied to that girl. It's you who's ruining anything not her, Shikamaru.'  
'But if she didn't show up I wouldn't have to lie.'  
'If you had told Kikio earlier about all of this you wouldn't be in such a awkward situation. Why did you have to lie anyway?'  
'I.. I don't know. It just felt like if I told her the truth something bad would happen .' Shika sat down . _'You're talking like a child. That doesn't make any sense.'  
_ 'You're over her?'  
'Yes.' _'Yes?You hate her Nara.'  
_ 'But you feel like she could change that. That's why you're fighting her and the past so badly. You don't have it under control. '  
'Dad…'  
'Think about it youngster. You have the privilege to choose. Think if Kikio really makes you happy and that's what you want or if that irrational feeling is what you are really looking for. Temari is as stubborn as your mother but she'll take you back. You don't have to worry about it.'  
'In not worried... ' He hissed. 'How could you know anyway ?'  
'Although I don't understand women at all I've learned to read them. She's still very much into you .' He smiled gently.  
'If that so why do you fight with mother do often if you can read her so well?'  
'For fun.' He smiled. 'It's quite a joy pissing her off.' He laughed and stood up. 'Remember, if it's too easy you're doing it wrong. '  
'Yeah ... Thanks dad. _' 'Thanks for messing up my mind even more...'_


	33. SAKE!

'Enjoyed your vacation Temari? '  
'I didn't ask for it. I have some letters for you.'  
'What do you think about the content?'  
'It's not bad. You should consider it. It may bring Suna a lot.'  
'How's Nara?'  
'Why do you ask?'  
'I thought you would spend the time with him.'  
'I didn't.' She turned around to leave .  
'Are you OK Temari?'  
She shut her eyes feeling that tears wanted to make their way down her face. Her baby brother always knew when something troubled her. Gaara really had his adorable and caring moments.  
'I'm OK Gaara. Thanks. ' She went home.

 _'You need to apologize. What did you even think to yourself Temari? That he'll leave an adorable girl for such a grumbling bitch that broke his heart. You're so stupid. You've chosen Hidan now you need to carry the consequences.'_ She sighted looking at some rapports helping Gaara out in the office . _'There has to be a way... I should email him. But ...'_ She turned the computer on and looked into the email account for official correspondence. _'N...Na...'_ She scrolled down the contact list _. 'He has to be here somewhere. Nara!'_ She smiled glorious and copied the address and logged herself in on her private account. _'Gaara would kill me if he knew I'm using the Kaze-kage's data for private use. '_ She opened a new email, pasted the email address and looked at the empty form . _'What now?'_ She leaned back and looked into the space in front of her. She never really had to apologize to anyone for her behavior. What more she has never secretly hoped an email could maybe change someone's mind. The blonde rested her head on her hands and sighted deeply. She really felt miserable and since she met Kikio everything was even worse. She still saw how they were all lovey dovey around her what almost made her puke.  
'Hi Nara, I'm really ..ssoooooory...' She spoke to herself while typing. Backspace down and the text disappeared. _'Dear Shikamaru...'_ Backspace. _'Shikamaru, you probably didn't expect that email and don't feel like reading it but i really would want to apologize for what I did...'_ Backspace. ' _…for my behavior._ ' She looked up at the painting on the wall showing Suna's sunset _. 'I didn't mean to make you any more trouble and promise to keep my nose out of your business. Say sorry to Kikio from me too. I wish you two all the best. Kind regards Sabaku no Temari.'_ She signed and whipped away the tear that came to her eye. 'Send.' She whispered clicking . _'That's it Temari. ' S_ he put her head on the pile or repots and looked emotionless once more at the sunset.

' _No respond.'_ She sighed checking for the 3rd time her email account that evening.  
'Did you finish Temari?' Gaara looked out of his office.  
'Oh yes…I was just checking my email.'  
'Waiting for an email?'  
'You could say so…'She sighed.  
'Um…I have a request…'  
'What is it Kazekage?'  
'It's rather personal...Could you take out Matsuri tonight?'  
'What? ' She looked surprised.  
'She is really working too hard lately and I don't want to ask her out…I don't want her to think herself anything. '  
'Working too hard? Since when do you even know there is a term like working too hard?' She laughed slightly. 'Sure, I can try to convince her. Maybe you should consider going out with her too? A little date wouldn't harm you.' She smiled.  
'I have things to do Temari. Just make her enjoy the evening.'  
'Sure brother.' She shut the computer down. _'Some distraction will do me good as well.'_

'Hey! Matsuri! Wanna grab some drinks tonight?' She smiled widely.  
'Oh Temari-san.' The girl bowed slightly. 'Drinks…?'  
'Yeah, I thought I needed a girls night. Are you in?'  
'Oh well..ok.' She smiled shyly. 'Is there a reason to celebrate?'  
'Oh no…' She looked at her. 'Celebrating…rather the opposite.' She laughed and they headed to a pub.  
'SAKE!' Temari hit the bar with her fist and smiled widely.  
'Temari-san why did you say it's rather the opposite of celebrating?'  
'Oh Matsuri It's really not a good topic to talk about. We want to have fun not get depressed.' She poured the sake.  
'Girls night is about girls being hones isn't it?'  
'Do you really want to know?'  
Matsuri nodded and took a sip of the sake and scowled.  
'I think I'm a bit heartbroken.' She laughed nervously.  
'You?' She looked surprised. 'Don't get me wrong Temari-san, but as far as I know in relationships with men it was you who broke hearts.'  
'There has to be a first time for everything.'  
'How come? Who is it anyway, if you don't mind asking…?'  
Temari drank up and poured another cup.  
'Oh …he was in love with me. I wasn't sure and now that I realized I really feel something for him he's on the best way to marry some adorable, lovable, cute and kind girl. '  
'You're also very lovable Temari…'  
'I'm more like Gaara. I have my lovable moments, most of the time I'm just a grumbling bitch.' She laughed and drunk.  
'Oh don't be so strict to yourself. Maybe there is still a chance?'  
'I don't think so. I didn't show off my good side the last time we met.' She sighed and drunk up another shot. 'You need to drink faster Matsuri or I'm going to get drunk alone!'  
'Have you told him how you felt about him?'  
'Oh no! I met his girlfriend…'  
'I see…' She drunk slowly. 'So you'll have to get over him.'  
'That's it. Get over mr troublesome.' She looked around. 'Maybe I should find myself to cheer myself up.'  
'That's not a good idea Temari-chan.' A gentle blush came over her cheeks.  
'Talking about that kind of things. How are things between you and my baby-brother?'  
'Kazekage-sama?' Her eyes widened. ' I'm just an admirer of his abilities…I don't….'  
'Not even a tiny crush?'  
'Oh…Temari-chan…' She blushed more.  
'I knew it!' She laughed and waved at the waiter for another bottle of Sake.


	34. I need to know

_'_ _Re: from Shikamaru Nara'_ Her pupils narrowed and heart-beat got faster. She opened the email.  
 _'Temari, I am surly surprised to have received your email. I appreciated your words but in future please use my private email. I'll attach it to the email. Did you talk to the Kaze-kage about the deal? Kind regards Shikamaru Nara.'_ She sighed and put her forehead on the keyboard making a lot of meaningless characters appear on the screen. _'You are so so so so stupid Temari. Why did you even think this would change ANYTHING? Geeze my head is breaking…'  
_ 'Temari?' Gaara was standing over here.  
'Oh! Kazekage-sama….' She laughed nervously.  
'Had a long night?' He smiled palely.  
'Oh yes…I think Matsuri had fun.' She closed the opened internet tab.  
'That's good. Thank you. '  
'Is there anything I can do for you?'  
'No…I was just checking on you.' He headed back to his office. 'Temari, I won't send you again to Konoha uless you want me to…' He gently turned his head back to look at her.  
'What?' She looked surprised.  
' Konoha…There seem to be people you would want to avoid.' He turned back to his office doors. 'I hope you don't mind…'  
'Matsuri…' She whispered but didn't feel angry.  
'I needed to know. Gomen.'  
'It's ok Gaara.' She sighed. 'Next time just let me have my private life.'  
'I'll try Temari.' He left.  
She smiled gently. _'He made Matsuri check on me because he was worried. Cute little baby-brother.'_  
After a moment she opened the email once more and wrote back.  
'I did talk to him. He's interested and working on his offer. We'll send someone when it's ready.' She send that on the private address and an respond came immediately.  
'Thanks for the answer but I gave you the private email address for private messages. You could have used the over one for this.'  
'Oh right, sorry for that. It doesn't seem like I'm going to need this email address much then.'  
'I thought maybe you wanted to send me more awkward messages apologizing for you being you.'  
'Ha Ha Nara. I just felt bad about that visit.' She leaned back and waited for another email.  
'You? Feeling bad? Why that? I thought you were happy to mess my life up.' _'That son of a bitch!'_ She typed faster.  
'To your information Nara I never meant to mess with your life. Fine. I did you wrong leavening you with that open promise and making you hopes we could be together. Maybe that was a mistake back then but hell I can't take back time. Sorry Shikamaru. I am really sorry. I would lie if I said I wish I had acted differently because I wouldn't know what I know now. ' She hissed and stood up from the computer as she send the email. She made herself a coffee and refreshed her email address.  
' What do you know now?'  
'Oh fuck you Nara!' She said way too loud considering she was in the Kaze-kage's office. She shut down the computer and knocked her brother's door. 'Gaara! I'm out! Call me if there's anything you need.' She left without even waiting for any sound.  
She went to a café and ordered a tea and just as she was calling down her mobile rang.  
 _'Unknown number…'_ She thought to herself but answered anyway.  
'Woman! Are you nuts?! Didn't they teach you not to disappear in a middle of a conversation?! What more are you a freaking assassin or why is it so god damn hard to find your number?! I even managed to get Gaara's number before I found yours!'  
'Shikamaru?!' She looked at her cup of tea shocked.  
'That's right woman! What do you know now?!' He sounded angry.  
'Why are you so messed up? Calm the hell down Nara. '  
'You started this conversation.'  
'Calm down I said!'  
'Fine.' He hissed. 'Is there anything you're going to tell me or did I waste my time for nothing?'  
'Why do you want to know so badly?'  
'I just need to know. You own me this one Temari…'  
'That's going to be to troublesome for you anyway…'  
'Last chance. I'm hanging up after this.'  
'Fine.' She lowered her voice. ' Now I know that I really like you and I wouldn't regret saying yes back then.' Her heart banged like crazy.  
'I see…' His voice seemed lowered too. 'Thanks for the answer.'  
'That's all you're going to say?'  
'Yes, I need to go now. Bye, Temari.'  
'Bye, Shikamaru.' She hang up and tears run down her cheeks making people in the café look at her with pity.


	35. Broken deal

'Temari! You have a guest!' Two days after the humiliating conversation Temari was working at her fan as her brother Kankuro announced this.  
'A guest? I wasn't expecting anyone…'  
A tall brunette entered the room looking a bit exhausted.  
'Shikamaru…' She sounded terrified.  
'Can you leave us alone Kankuro?'  
'Uhm…'He looked suspicious at him and then at Temari.  
'It's fine Kankuro.'  
'Ok then…But I'll be next door.' He left.  
'What are you doing here Nara?'  
'I came to tell you something…'He came closer to her and made her lean on the bench she was working at.  
'You could have called or written me an email lazy…'She tried to laugh but only a weird giggle was to be heard.  
'Will you now marry me?' He looked unimpressed with what she said.  
'WHAT?!' Her knees went week and she sat down on the bench.  
'Will you marry me Temari?' He still spoke calmly.  
' I can't.'  
'Are you kidding me?' He looked at her and clenched his lips. 'What is it this time troublesome woman?'  
'I didn't stick to the deal we had.' She whispered and looked him right into the eyes.  
Shika looked at her carefully.  
'I know.'  
'Still you want me to marry you? What's with Kikio ?'  
'That's not the topic right now. I'm the only person you can trust. I know your story Temari. With no other man will you be able to be this honest. '  
'You don't know the whole story Shikamaru.' She whispered.  
'I don't care!' He got angry but sat down and calmed himself down fast. 'Listen, I really don't care. Things you did are surly less awful to the things I imagined you did and still I have decided, that there is no other woman. Even thought I probably had the most wonderful girlfriend I wanted you, you troublesome woman. Don't you dare to ask me why! I have no idea. Not a single clue. '  
'What should I Say?'  
'Just accept.' He put a box with a ring in front of her.  
'Fine.' He put the ring on her finger.


	36. Wedding day

Birds were singing on a spring morning in the Nara forest, bright light was shining into Temari's eyes who looked outside the window at all that should soon be hers. Her dress, modest, white, with long lace sleeves. Mrs. Temari Nara- soon to be. Amazing how another 1,5 years passed. She was happy to get married to him. After telling him everything she could have told, he was there for her and never even made her consider that there was anything in this world that would stop this stubborn man from his plan. _'Na-Ra._ ' She smiled. That's not even so bad. Life will be normal, she will from now on be a leave ninja but also a wife and… She smiled sadly. Maybe one day they will have children? Sweet little Shikamarus? The doors opened, Gaara entered.  
'Sister, it's time.' He looked at her carefully.  
'Right, I'm coming.' She smiled at him a bit nervous and he smiled back. He's been different since she got back- very carrying. Today he would bring her to the altar. Beautiful.  
'You look amazing.'  
Even though he spoke those words emotionless as always, she knew he meant it.  
'Thank you Gaara-sama.'  
All the guests were already sitting on chair that were placed along the way she would pace. Even the Hokage was present. It was pretty uncommon for people…no, for Shinobi from different cities to get married. Actually it was impossible, but as her baby-brother was the Kazekage, he made it possible for her.  
The groom. Unusually elegant, wearing a black suit, he looked at her with hazel eyes and a gentle smile. _'Finally.'_  
His mother who accepted her as a part of the Nara family from the day he introduced her as his fiancée, was crying as she showed up. His father handed her a tissue and smiled just like Shikamaru, pleased. They liked her, not to say, loved her. Strange feeling to have a real family, Temari thought to herself. Kankuro seemed to get emotional. Tears in his eyes – she hasn't seen those since they day their mother died, impressive.  
She reached the altar, coughed her husband's hand and they said each other yes. A kiss and then he whispered to her ear. 'Now you can't run away anymore Mrs. Nara.'  
' I know.' She smiled gently and looked him in the eyes. ' You know it's going to be…'  
'Troublesome. I know, but that is how I want it.' He kissed her once more what made part of the crowd cheered – mostly it was Naruto who could be heard screaming ' Go Shika!'

THE END.

 **PS. I HAVE A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD POST IT :)**


End file.
